How did you fall in love?
by Midnight Rain
Summary: A story of love and hate forever locked within two minds. Now a means of escape has found them, in the form of a question from their daughters. So the story begins...
1. Beware the Silver Eyed Man

_**Note: **The two summary's I use later are from Nora Roberts. This is the first chapter Harry Potter fic I've written, Please read and review. Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K Rowling. _

**_Prologue: The story begins… _**

It was the summer of Hogwarts fourth year. The sun was shinning from its spot in the clear blue sky. The birds were all merrily chirping the song of summer, while the butterflies flew from flower to flower spreading each ones sweet nectar. The bees were in just frenzy. Every single one of them rushing around, trying to gather enough honey and nectar for the whole hive. The air had a scent of lavenders and dreams beginning to bloom.

Summer had definitely come, with all its joys and sleepless summer nights just sitting on front porch staring at the stars. Yes, all its joys….

"**_MOM! _**Tell Haley to give me back my shirt!"

Hermione sighed, placing her wand down after commanding the broom to finish sweeping the kitchen. "Girls could you please not fight. I have a headache and your father will be home any minute."

"See she didn't say I had to give it back," Hermione heard Haley taunt her sister.

An angry blonde haired raving 'monster' flew down the stairs. Her green eyes ferine and connote. "Mom, I insist you tell you to give me my shirt back. I would like to wear it tonight!"

"Honey," Hermione sighed as she fell on to the couch, rubbing her forehead. "Tell Haley I said she _had _to give you the shirt back."

Chloe's face broke into a grin. "Thanks mom. Love you," she threw out as she tore back up stairs.

Hermione sighed, relaxing into couch only to be startled into attention when another frightening, nerve-racking scream broke through the house and down the stairs, only to fill her ears with its ominous presence. **_"Mom, _**she's already got it on and she won't take it off!" Chloe whined.

"Tell her to come here." Hermione yelled up to them, even though it made her head ache.

Two girls stormed down the stairs, to come and stand in front of Hermione. Haley's black hair a mess and her grey eyes stubborn. Both girls had inherited their grandparent's features. Haley the black hair and Chloe the green eyes.

"Haley, I need you – for me- to give your sister shirt back to her."

"But, Mom," Haley began to whine.

"No! Give it back."

Haley stormed up stairs, mumbling, "Dad wouldn't make me give it back. Not if I had it first."

Chloe leaned over giving Hermione a big hug, "Thanks mom, you're the greatest."

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered to no one in particular seeing as both her girls had no taken off upstairs.

Hermione stood, heading into the kitchen. She picked up her wand and muttered a spell. All the tension in her head seemed to float away and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

The front door opened and slammed, "Girls, I'm home," Draco's voice drifted through the mansion.

They had acquired it when Draco's dad was arrested and taken to Azkaban for being caught in the death eaters circle after Voldemort was defeated all those years ago.

Hermione could hear the thunderous footsteps echoing down the stairs, and each girls voice eager to tell their father what the other had done. Hermione smiled, leaning against the doorframe, as she watched Draco bombarded by two teens in the hall way.

Draco kissed each girls head in turn. He raised his eyes meeting hers. His were so full of love and admiration. He walked up to her, embracing her in his arms and kissing her lips. He was happy to see her, even with the bickering in the background.

"How was today?' Hermione questioned.

Draco had blocked out his kids constant raving of, "Oh, and Dad, mom made me give it back. I don't think it was fair."

"I think that was completely fair, dad. What I don't think was unfair was the fact that she took my shirt in the first place."

"Today was good," Draco smiled as he placed his arms around her back leading her into the living room. He futilely tried to escape the bickering of his two fourteen-year-olds, but they followed pouring out their daytime troubles.

Draco smiled as he and Hermione sat down on the couch to listen to their daughters. He inclined his head up, to look at them. Their arms waving almost manically in every direction.

Their anger at the days events seemed to be resurfacing, Draco noted as he listened to Chloe's story filled with passion. Haley every now and then butting in to add or change something she thought of in a different light.

The ruction was an unwanted one. Draco had just wanted to come home to his loving wife and beautiful kids and just rest. Instead, he found himself debating on which side to take, not wanting to hurt the others feelings. Chloe's eyes had become belligerent, ready to defend her point of view.

"Haley, I do believe you should ask your sisters approval." Haley's face was a mask of consternation.

"**_What! _**You were supposed to take my side," Haley complained.

Draco shook his head. "You two just go get ready to go. We will be leaving in a few seconds."

They both ran upstairs, Haley disappointed at the fact that her father had taken her sisters side, but excited that they were leaving.

Draco, who out of pure annoyance had agreed to take them to the Muggle mall.

Haley and Chloe scanned the romance sections of the bookstore. "Oh, this one sounds good." Haley picked one up and read the back, "_She'd turned her back on glamour and fame and Kate Stanislaski Kimball had come to begin a new life…" _She continued to read while Chloe continued to browse.

Chloe interrupted her, "No listen to this one… _A_ _lifetime pursing her dreams had left Lindsey Dunne little time for romance. But seductive Seth Bannion is about to give the inexperienced beauty a crash course in the art of love." _

"That sounds good. Do you want to ask dad if we can get them?"

Chloe nodded, "Yea," They both rushed over to Draco. "Dad can we get these?" They both thrust the book into his face.

Draco looked at the books, "Why would you want these? Their romance."

"Yes, Daddy we know that." Haley nodded vigorously.

Draco shook his head, and handed them twenty dollars. "Go pay for them. Meet me and your mom out front."

Draco and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, enjoying the company of each other. Haley and Chloe were in their room resting or they were reading. The fireplace was crackling and the dimly lit room held secrets of long lost love and whispered promises.

Draco kissed Hermione's ear, "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione smiled, closing his eyes. It felt so good to hear him say that.

"Dad," Draco pulled away from Hermione, too see both of his daughters standing in front of them. They lowered their selves in front of the couch. "Mom, how did you two fall in love?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, his face broke out into a smile.

"Oh, that was many a years ago," Hermione whispered. "It started when we were in our seventh year of Hogwarts."

_**And so the story begins… **_


	2. And so it Begins

_**Note: **I would like to say I did explain why the two tins had those color eyes and hair. Chloe got her green eye from her grandparents as did Haley get her black hair. I would appreciate it if you read and review my new chapter. Any and all ideas and helpful comments are welcomed and flames too. Although, I do take those rather hard. It will not stop me from writing. I do not own Harry Potter. The plot, though, is mine. The quote; I don't know who said it. It was a random one I found while surfing the internet._

_ **Chapter one: Beware the Silver eyed man** _

_ **Never give up and never give in **_

Hermione lowered herself into the library seat; the candle on the table cast its flickering glow making shadows dance on the walls. It had been burning when she entered, just as this book had been lying next to it. She brushed the cover brushing away the imaginary dust; the gesture had been out habit only. It was a plain maroon cover, no writing what-so-ever. The moon streamed through the windows, casting silver rivers of light only the stone floor.

She flipped open the book, filling the room with the rustic smell of old books. It was a book of dark spells; this was a book from the restricted section she noticed right away. She looked up into the dimly lit room and wondered if the person who had brought it out was still here. She flipped through the book; a single piece of parchment fell out. It was folded and neatly creased. Now, Hermione wouldn't consider herself the nosy type, but something willed her to stick that paper into her backpack.

She scooted her chair back, the sound of its feet scrapping the floor the only sound. It was after hours, after all. She moved silently, ghost-like through the rows of books, looking for any sign of the presence of another.

After searching through the rows, and finding nothing; she made her way back to the table. Upon coming out of the row, she froze. The candle had been blow out, and the book was gone!

She glanced around, frantically. She walked to the table, her gait quickening with ever step. She didn't think anything _evil _could enter Hogwarts, but Hogwarts had evil all its own.

She picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and walked quickly toward the door. As she neared it, she felt a cool hand on her arm, and she was pulled behind a row of books and shoved against the wall. A hand was placed over her mouth and a harsh whisper filtered through the air. "My note is not in the book."

She recognized it instantly. Draco Malfoy. _Hogwart's Evil. _His malignant silver eyes came into view. The moonlight reflecting in their depths.

"Where is it?" He removed his hand.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were the only one to come in since I left the book alone to find another." His voice was calm, but there was covert anger.

"How do you know? I saw somebody leaving when I entered," Hermione stated defiantly.

Draco scowled. "I need that letter, Granger." He was the embodiment of evil, the snake, the monstrous beast.

"Well, I don't have it."

Draco backed away from Hermione. "You better not be lying to me," he whispered and then was gone.

Hermione let out a shaky sigh. She pushed away from the wall and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was devoid of life. Everything was still and silent. There wasn't even a fire in the hearth. She made her way up her stairs, slowly. Her footsteps soft upon each step. She didn't want to be heard. She silently pushed open her door, making her way to her bed. She sat down on its comfortable surface and drew the note from her bag, by the light of the moon alone; she read the scribbled words…

_**Dad **_

_**I can't seem to find it anywhere in this school. I know you said it's here and that the amulet should locate it. You also said it wouldn't be that hard to find it. I know as you read this you are most likely cursing my stupidity, but father I am telling you I can't find it. It's hidden, or has a spell on it. The person who has it obviously knows its amount and greatness of it power. I have not seen it used, yet, but I fear it will only be a matter of time. **_

_** Draco**_

Hermione didn't get it. She re-read the letter over and over. What could they possibly be talking about? It has to be something of the darkness. Some evil plan Draco's father was working up with Lord Voldemort and Draco was just caught in the middle. She shook her head, it was his business how he lived his life; Hermione knew. But, why couldn't be choose this side. The light. The goodness.

Hermione hid the letter in her drawer under a bundle of letters and her diary. She hid it where it would be safe from all wondering fingers and peering eyes. She didn't want it to see the light off day again, let alone find its way to Lucius' hands or Voldemort's for that matter.

She slipped into her pajamas, and then fell into bed. She was asleep before her head had hit the pillow. It had been a long, exhausting day and night for that matter and she didn't know that tomorrow, could just possibly be worse.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and alive. That is till she remembered the previous day's events. She pushed back her cover and placed her bare feet on the freezing floor. She rose from her bed and made her way to her dresser, pulling out the day's attire. She slipped on her plaid school skirt and crisp, white button down top. She straightened her tie and put on her sweater. Over all this, she slipped on her Hogwarts school robes.

She skipped down the stairs making her way to the common room, greeting Harry and Ron. "Hello, you two."

"Well, you seem happy." Harry noted.

"No, just feels good today." Hermione smiled.

"I should say so, we don't have classes with the Slytherins today," Ron announced quite happily.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," came Neville's voice from over by the bulletin board. "Schedule's changed. First block, Care of Magical creatures with Slytherins."

Ron's smile disappeared quickly and he collapsed to the couch. "Why do they do this to us?" he asked no one in particular.

The great hall was as it usually was, loud and busy. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat down in a triangle at the table, Ron on one side, Harry and Hermione on the other.

Dumbledore stood up, "May I have your attention! I would to say that we have a problem on our hands. It seems one of our Ravenclaw students has gone missing."

Talk erupted through the hall and a lot of people were worried about the Chamber of Secrets having been opened again.

"I assure you," Dumbledore continued and everyone quieted, "The chamber has _not _be re-opened again. We have made sure of that."

"Then what did it?" Some random voice from the sea of students called.

"We… do not know, but every staff member is on lookout and we will figure this out. Till then to not be alarmed continue as you have." Dumbledore finished and sat down.

"What no safety precautions?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. "What if someone else goes missing?"

"I guess they just don't want to alarm us," Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked around, every worried face. Each one wondering if they could be next. "He's already got everybody worried." She whispered.

The trio made their way down to Hagrid's hut for the first lesson of the day. "Today we will be working with Mermaids." He mentioned towards a tank everyone had failed to notice before. A beautiful woman leaned over the edge staring at the group with Sparkling eyes.

"The is Naomi," Hagrid smiled, "She's a sixteen year old mermaid and she agreed to join us today."

All the men in the group, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were staring at her, entranced. She had eyes the color of the ocean and long silvery blonde hair, almost a pale white. "In folklore," Hagrid began. "Mermaids were described as supernatural beings. She is a woman waist up, waist down she has a fish-like tail."

Naomi's tail swished up above the water and crashed down, causing a wave to hurtle over the edge of the tank.

"The mermaid is sometimes said to be seen above the surface combing her hair with her hand. She has a beautiful voice that most men cannot resist. In numerous tales, it is said that they tell the future, sometime under compulsion give humans super powers; or fall in love with a human being and entice them to follow them into the ocean. Most mermaids are gentle and kind…" Hagrid continued to talk for the better part of an hour and then he offered everyone to go up and get a better look.

Hermione walked up to the tank, the air smelled of attraction, lonely dreams and salty sea. She smiled at the girl, and looked up into her eyes, the swirls of the ocean tides. Something changed about the girl and she grabbed Hermione's front of her shirt. "Beware." She whispered. Her voice was that you would hear uttered to a lover in the dark of the night.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Beware the man with the-" She paused.

"The what?" Hermione was more persistent.

"Beware the man with the silver eyes." She finished and dipped back under the water.

"Silver eyes…" Hermione whispered to herself. She turned around and her eyes met Draco's. _His eyes were gray, but they were close enough to silver to be cautious. _

_** Beware of silent dogs and still waters **_

**Note: **_That is a Portuguese proverb. Thank you for reading. I would love for you to review. _


	3. Nighttime Searchings

_**Note: **I had completely forgotten about_ _Hagrid's accent. I am so sorry. Well, I don't have much to say this time. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Obviously. So, well on with this chapter. I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible and plus I lead a pretty boring life. So I have time to sit around and do nothing. _

_**Chapter two: Nighttime Searching**_

_**Murphy's Law: If anything can go wrong, it will.**_

Saturday had come in a whirl. Nothing about the letter, the disappearances had been mentioned since that Monday and Hermione just figure they were still looking. She rolled over reaching into her dresser to pull out her diary. Her hand grazed over her bundle of letters and she remembered Draco's note. Which he had probably already recopied and owled it to his dad. Pulling it out, she examines it once again.

She had long since decided that the letter was of evil nature, but the though that it could be attached to the disappearances had never occurred. Now, it was lodged in her brain and nagging her every cell. What if it was Draco? He was evil enough, or so it seems.

But, with what would he make a person disappear? There was only one place to go that had all the answers.

Hermione entered her favorite place in all of Hogwarts. The library. She lowered herself at one of the many empty tables, pulled out a new, fresh parchment and began scribbling ideas. Draco had captured the Ravenclaw and sent him to Voldemort to be a sacrifice. _Absurd! Why would Voldemort need a sacrifice. They weren't worshiping Gods. _Draco needed to take him and kill the Ravenclaw in front of Voldemort to join the death eaters circle. _Possible. _Maybe he feed him to a giant snake. Hermione thought back on the Chamber of Secrets. _No, that's ridiculous. _

She looked around the library at everybody caught up in what they were doing. She sighed. This was insane. She didn't have the faintest inkling how to go about figuring out how to find out if he's connected or not with out the single most idea of what the 'it' was in the letter. Hermione didn't see why Draco couldn't have just used its actual name.

She rolled up her parchment and placed it in her bag. She sighed and stood up, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. She headed for the door, when it opened and Draco stormed through and into her. "Why do I always seem to run into you in the library?" She asked sarcastically.

Draco scowled, "Just the person I wanted to see."

Hermione moved to push past him. _Beware the man with silver eyes. _He grabbed her arm, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" A few heads turned.

"I know you have my letter," he whispered.

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh, I have my sources." He smiled sardonically. "What did you think of it?"

"You know I don't have to deal with this." She tried to push past him. Draco wouldn't let her by. "MALFOY! MOVE!"

"Hermione Granger!" Ms. Pierce exclaimed. (Sorry, for the life of me, I couldn't remember the librarians name.) "I would never expect to hear you, of all people, screaming in the library."

"I am so, so sorry."

"That won't cut it this time, Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will be given a detention for fighting and screaming in the library."

"Fighting?" Hermione exclaimed, "We were hardly-"

"Tomorrow, down with Hagrid. He has been having trouble lately. I'm sure he can find something for you to do."

Hermione sighed heavily, glared at Draco and left the library. Her plans for tomorrow night of sitting by the warm fire with friends crashed by Draco Malfoy. _Beware of the man with silver eyes, _Hermione scoffed. The mermaid did not know how true that line was. No, she definitely did not.

Hermione had bundled herself up in a thick warm, sweater over which she threw her robes; for fall's chill was definitely setting in and Halloween was just on the horizon.

She made her way down to Hagrid's hut alone, the wind whispering all around her, tearing at her robes and pulling at her hair. The dying leaves rushed down in swirls around her. It was one of the most scariest walks she had made in her life. That so many feet from the castle to Hagrid's hut. The ever constant fear that some mythical beast could jump out of the shadows and tear her head off: no mercy. She shivered.

It was a wonderful relief when she stepped on the stone step of Hagrid's place. Safety washed over her in a flood of warmth. Knocking on the door, she waiting patiently for Hagrid. She glanced around behind her, eyes scanning the shadows. What was taking Hagrid so long? I mean his hut was only so many feet wide. She heard a rustle of leaves, and she glanced behind her. The wind. She turned around and a pale face stood before her, silver eyes glowing in the night. It took her a second to realize it was Draco and when she did she raised her hand and hit him hard in the shoulder.

He was beyond hysterics now. "Granger, you should have seen your face," he laughed. "It was one of the funniest damn things I've seen in my life." He pulled the hood from his head, revealing his silvery blond hair.

Hermione turned from him, her lips set in a dead line and she knocked again.

"Hagrid's not in side." Draco spoke up.

"Then where, might I ask, is he?" she turned back to her rival, a scowl forming on her lips.

"Around back. He told me to come get you. He heard you knocking."

"Oh," she walked around him, heading behind the hut, where Hagrid sat on top of a barrel, holding a lantern. Draco tailing at her heels.

"Glad to see yeh, Hermione." Hagrid stood. "We're going into the forest, tonight. My werewolf escaped." He explained.

"Your werewolf. Don't werewolves turn back into a human after sunup."

"No this one. Special breed, this one here is. Stays wolf form all three days of the full moon."

Hermione nodded, "Isn't it a little dangerous sending us in there?"

"It won't bit you." He waved his hand in her direction. "You two will be going that way." He pointed behind them.

Draco glanced behind him, "Come on, Princess. We must go into the forest." Draco turned to go.

They had not gotten five feet into the forest, when Draco asked, "So, what did you think about my letter?"

"What does that have to do with anything? And what does it matter?"

"Oh, So you admit you have it? I just thought it would be a good time to talk about it seeing as we're alone and yards from the castle and teachers and your friends."

Hermione turned to him, looking him square in the eye. "I didn't admit anything BUT, I DO think you're up to something."

"Me? Why would you think that?"

"Because, Malfoy, you are always up to something. It's who you are."

Draco stared to say something when he noticed movement behind her, "Granger don't move."

Hermione went rigid. "Is it right behind me?"

"Be quiet!" he scowled.

A small wolf-like animal trotted out of the bushed and began sniffing at Hermione, "My God! Hagrid! It's just a small werewolf. I figured he would have a full-grown one."

Hermione still stood still. "That means it's a young child in human form. It's parent have to be worried."

"It's probably an orphan." Draco walked around Hermione. He raised his wand, casting a spell on the small pup. It froze, and he raised the petrified body.

"Draco! I can't believe you put a petrifying curse on him," she exclaimed. Draco looked up at her and smirked. "What?"

"You called me by my first name, Granger."

"Oh, oops. Caught up in the sentimental moment of the baby orphaned werewolf." She laughed nervously.

"Granger, you owe me?"

"For what?" Hermione was baffled.

"For saving you."

"Saving me?"

"Yes, from the terrible wolf."

Hermione laughed, "You want me to repay you for that?"

"Yes, I expect a return favor."

"You must be out of your mind."

"I'll tell everyone you got down on your knees and confessed undying love to me."

"They wouldn't believe you." Hermione shook her head.

"You wanna find out?"

Hermione looked at him, "No, not really. Fine one favor. How hard could it be?"

Draco laughed. They made their way back to Hagrid's after signaling that they had found it. By the time they got there, Hagrid was their already. They gave him the wolf and left; after Draco un-cursed it of course.

Hermione made her way back to her dorm room, tired and droopy-eyed, but when Dumbledore made his way out of one of the offices; she didn't drop the chance to ask him. "Headmaster," Dumbledore turned to look at her.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Granger." His eyes sparkled behind half-moon spectacles.

"Have you figured out what happened to Christian?" Christian had been the missing Ravenclaw boy.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Ms. Granger."

"Alright," she sighed and said her good-bye, continuing her trek to her room. She made her way up the staircase and froze. Her breath escaped her lips in a strangled gasp and her eyes grew wide.

**Chase after truth like hell and you'll free yourself, even though you'll never touch its coat tails.**  
Clarence Darrens

_**Note: **I don't know if that quote really fits, but if you think about it. Hermione is trying to find out the truth of the note. Well, please read and review. _


	4. Up to something?

_**Note: **I had purposefully called the item in the letter 'it' because I didn't want to come out and explain it. I wanted it to be a mystery, but you finally get to find out what it is. But, I try to write more and it seems my chapters get smaller. Anyway, I will say I have more words on this thing that is telling. It is not counting how many I have in my second chapter and that is getting on my nerves. But anyway, I finally finished the fourth chapter in between my hectic life. And **one **more thing. About the hair colors and eyes, I can change that if you want. I can make it brown hair. Or blonde. It really doesn't matter to me. So if you want it changed just tell me. So on with the story (after a whole bunch of rambling and things that don't have meaning)… Oh, one more thing THANK YOU for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, you will NOT believe how hard it was to find a quote for this chapter. I still didn't so you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with these two; even though I don't think they make any sense for this chapter. Lol. _

**_Chapter three:_**

_** Up to something? **_

_**"When late morning rolls around and you're feeling a bit out of sorts, don't worry; you're probably just feeling a little eleven o'clockish." -Winnie the Pooh**_

Hermione stepped back onto a lower step. Blood trailed its way through the cracks like snakes in search of something more. There wasn't a lot; it was all just rushing towards her, as if pushed by some mystical force. Gravity. A large shape moved in the background, like a shadow within a shadow. Hermione screamed, loud and echoing. It fled, leaving her alone in the hallway with the body, dripping blood from its arms. The arm was lacerated and sickly to look at.

Hermione pulled out her wand, levitating the body behind her; she made a mad dash for the hospital wing. She entered, calling out. "Ms. Pomfrey!" The school nurse rushed out of her office.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked as she caught sight of the boy behind her. She rushed around Hermione, "Oh, Lord. Jason." She pulled the boy onto the mat. "A third year Hufflepuff." She turned to Hermione, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Hermione sighed. "Just a bit shocked.

"You'll get over it, soon. Here." She handed Hermione a cup of something. "Now scoot. You need to get to bed."

Hermione smiled, and rushed out.

Hermione sat down in her seat of the first lesson of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts. Today was her first time in the class and she had yet to meet her teacher. A tall, skinny man with black hair and blue eyes walked in. "Class, I'm Professor. Reyes. I will obviously be your new Defense against the Dark arts. This is a seventh year class, I presume?"

"Yes," a random voice from the back answered.

"What two houses," he mumbled to himself, picking up his schedule. "Ah, Slytherin and Gryffindor. My favorite."

Ron leaned over whispering in Hermione's ear, "I that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hermione merely shrugged.

"Class we are going to study a Kappa. Does anybody know what these are?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up, "I believe it is a Japanese vampiric water spirit."

"That is correct, Ms?" He paused looking at a piece of paper. "Granger. You earned ten points for Gryffindor."

They continued the lecture with safety precautions of how to be around them, their history. Everything right down to the point of what their webbed toes look like.

"Now, class, before you go. Since this is my favorite two houses I am assigning you partners and research project. I want you to research your favorite creature."

Some groaned, but _everybody _glanced at someone from the opposite house. Professor Reyes way of picking partners was to drop his hand on the roll of Slytherin and then on the Gryffindors roll. There was no orderly way of doing it. People just got who they got.

"Hermione…" a pause while he drops his finger onto the Slytherins. "Draco." Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, smirking and slouching back in his chair. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Harry, Pansy. Ron, Blaise…. This is due on Friday. I suggest you go to the library. Class dismissed."

"Hermione, you just tell me if he bothers you," Ron whispered into her ear as he stood.

"Ok, Ron. I will." Hermione walked over to Draco. "So, Malfoy. You want to go to the library now?"

"Sure, I would love to get this over with so I don't have to spend all my precious time with you, Mudblood. Come on." He pushed past Hermione, who had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Malfoy," she spun around, following him. "If you call me that again. I will refuse to work with you."

"It would be your grade." He shrugged.

Hermione's mouth clenched shut in a tight line and she stomped after him.

Hermione sat in front of Malfoy, books of every kind sprawled out in front of her. "Ok, Malfoy, what do you want to do this on?"

"I could care less," he was lounging on his chair, grey eyes partly closed, a single strand of blood hair falling out of its perfect order.

"Malfoy!" she hissed softly. "This is not the time to catch up on sleep you lost last night. It was your fault for doing what you did and not sleeping."

"Leave me alone, Granger," he growled.

Hermione shook her head and went back to work, writing vigorously.

Draco's eyes opened wide and he leaned forward; like a new idea had struck him square in the face after it had been there all alone. "Granger, about that favor."

Hermione looked up at him, "Why don't you get to work instead of worrying about the favor-Oh no, I will not do this project all by myself." She began writing again.

"I don't care about the project. I have bigger matters than the project to deal with." Draco said as if that was obvious.

Hermione looked back up slowly, "Is this about the letter?" she questioned, curious all of a sudden.

"Yea," he scooted his chair around the table, till he was directly beside her. "It's about the letter, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff."

Hermione seemed to concentrate more closely on him; her eyes focused directly at his grey ones. She was prepared to hang on his every word, to ask unanswered questions. She was ready.

"You see there is-was this prized necklace among the dark wizards. It rested in the jewelry box and on the neck of Madam Chely Macias. The wife of the most powerful dark wizard next to Lord Voldemort, but we all know he had no wife. So, Chely had placed it in her jewelry box for the night and made her way to the bathroom, but when she came back it was gone. Now all the Dark Lords are on the prowl for this necklace, you see it grants your every wish and complies with your every whim. My father, who has some very reliable sources found out that the necklace is at Hogwarts-"

"Are you in on something, Malfoy?" Hermione's face was serious.

"Just a little something," Draco shrugged. "But anyway I _need _this necklace and I _need_ your help to find it."

"My help? Why?"

"Because you're smart. You can help me find it."

"Why would you ask me for help, Malfoy. I'm not a pureblood."

"Because, I'm at my very last hope," he answered truthfully. "I have found nothing and I need help."

Hermione smiled, "My help. Me. I could use this as blackmail, you know that."

"Listen, Mudblood will you help me or not?" Draco asked, getting annoyed and not realizing what he had called her.

Hermione sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I don't have to help you."

"You are absolutely right. You don't have to help me."

Hermione looked down at her paper, just as Draco stood up. "No. Sit down. You have to help me with this report." She stood up to enforce her command.

Draco eyed her as he picked up his stuff. "I will do one and you can do one; we'll compare. Whichever is better will be turned in." He picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Without a good-bye - not like she expected one- Draco turned and left the library.

Hermione watched him, anger apparent in her chocolate eyes. She lowered herself into her seat, but at least she knew what the '_it' _in the letter was and she knew what the story behind it was. That was much better off than when she started.

_Present day time…._

"So, dad was like the evil guy in all of this," Haley spoke up.

"Yea, most everybody feared him." Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"_Most _everybody?" Chloe questioned, leaning forward.

"There was a few exceptions," Hermione shrugged, "but everybody regarded him as the bad-boy." Hermione laughed, remembering Draco's title in their years at Hogwarts.

Chloe smiled, sharing in her mom's humor. "_My _dad. The bad-boy." She looked at Draco. "Nope can't see that one."

Draco smiled, "I'll have you know, girls. I was quite the hottie in my years."

"Oh yes, Draco. The heart-stopper," Hermione drawled.

"Anybody want popcorn?" Haley asked. "Sorry, but this story has me craving popcorn."

Draco pulled out his wand, conjuring a bag of popcorn and handing it to Haley and Chloe.

"So anyway," Haley shoved a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth and garbled some words.

"What?" Draco asked, confusion written clearly on his face.

"She said," Chloe spoke up. " 'Who didn't fear dad?' You're just not around here enough, dad, to learn to speak _our _language."

"Who didn't fear your dad?" Hermione re-stated, while Draco- very un-fatherly or un-Dracoly- stuck his tongue out at his two girls. Maybe having children had softened him to the point he could childishly joke around. "Well, there was only a slim few." Hermione looked up as if remembering, "and the new guy, but then again; he didn't fear anything."

_**"Don't meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."**_

_**Note: **SO how was my forth chapter? Please review. I beseech thee. I would love to know what you have to say. Every idea, question, comment: all are important. I can ramble all I want down here. I am very bored, though you probably don't care. I finished all my homework and have nothing to do. So I figured I'd post, so why don't you do me a really big favor and review. Reviews are good. You want to review. You **enjoying **reviewing. It's the right thing to do. Swings pendulum. Ok, I'll shut up. _


	5. Problem with Stars

_**Note: **I did notice I haven't put Harry and Ron in this as much as I probably should (they aren't in this chapter either, lol) but this story doesn't really focus on them. So I don't really bring them in a lot. Does that make sense, because I feel like I'm rambling. Tell me if you want more Harry and Ron; I'll try to work them in. Okay. Read and enjoy. _

**_Chapter four:_**

_**The problem with stars**_

_**Listen closely to your enemies. They tell you your faults **_

Hermione stood waiting for Ron and Harry to get their asses up to the astronomy tower. She leaned against the stone wall, fingering the hem of her robes and staring up at the ceiling of the hall. She began to idly tap her foot on the step. _Would they hurry up? How long does it take to talk to a teacher? _She glanced at her watch. _Five minutes later than they said. _Just as she dropped her arm and it hit the wall, making a small sound from her watch; she heard footsteps. The soft clinking of a man's dress shoes. _Maybe it was Harry or Ron_, she smiled to herself as she pushed away from the wall.

But the person who came around the corner was neither who she expected or who she had wanted to see. It was the new guy. Lavender and Parvati had been talking about him non-stop. He was supposed to be a Slytherin –which he was. He was supposed to be hot-Hermione could give him that too.

He wore all black underneath his robes from his dress pants to his plain crew-neck t-shirt. Around his neck was a silver cross and on his black robes was the Slytherin crest, gleaming in all it's serpent arrogance. She scowled. He was also supposed to be cruel and a complete, utter jerk. Hermione could tell he was just that by the symbol that donned his robes. He was evil. Plain and simple.

"What are you looking at?" he barked as he made his way to stand next to her. "Something you like?" he didn't give Hermione more than two seconds to answer, before he growled. "Well, speak up."

Another face appeared that Hermione absolutely loathed. Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was in a different style. It was gelled in a bed-ruffled look. It was odd seeing him out of his normal guise. "Liam, don't waste your breath. It's a Mudblood."

Liam turned back to Hermione, "You a Mudblood?" he asked like he didn't believe Draco.

"I prefer to call them non-purebloods," Hermione stated with confidence even though she was surrounded by serpents.

Liam's hand slammed into the wall directly next to Hermione, his icy blue eyes flashing. "Don't talk back to me, Mudblood," he drawled. His black hair brushed her forehead.

"Don't talk to me like _that." _Hermione didn't even bat an eyelash. She experienced many a verbal bullying from knowing Draco all these long years.

Draco leaned next to Hermione, "Liam, I said don't even waste your breath. She's stubborn as a mule and," he glanced to his side at her profile, "every word you say goes in one ear and out the other."

Liam pulled back from Hermione, "You sticking up for her, Draco? Your dad would love to hear about that."

Draco looked at his watch, "No, I am not sticking up for her. I just didn't want to be late for astronomy."

Liam smiled. It was a slow, evil smile. "Okay, Malfoy." Liam nodded, "No more fooling around. It won't waste my time." He mocked, turning to go up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head. "I do not like him."

Draco glanced over at her, and then continued up the stairs not saying anything.

Hermione lowered herself into the chair, just as the astronomy teacher stormed in and announced, "Everybody up!" Hermione stood up, rolling her eyes. "Now, class we are going to do a group activity today."

"That's all we seem to be doing," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Now, I'm going to pair you up, Harry, Jacob and Blaise. Ron, Catherine and Chase…." She continued to drone on and on. "Draco, Liam and Hermione." Hermione heard her name called, with the two Slytherins.

"Great, today is just my day," she mumbled, picking up her things and making her way over to where the two boys leaned against the stone way. They were about as different as night and day, in every way but one. Their evil nature.

Hermione dropped her stuff next to them and turned back to the teacher. "Ok, we're going to make charts. The planet has turned on its axis and the sky has obviously changed since last year. Consider this a review," she smiled. Most groaned making charts of the sky was long excruciating task.

Hermione just took the paper handed to her and set to work, ignoring her two partners. She began to draw each star onto her paper and label them.

"That's wrong," Draco stated and pointed at her paper. "Don't you remember how to do it?" Draco showed Hermione his paper and it did look different. Hermione was about to take the offered sheet to see what she had done wrong and it was snatched away before her fingers closed around it. "No Malfoy, she's a Mudblood. She might contaminate you or something."

Hermione switched her gaze to Liam as a cruel smirk danced across his features. Draco shrugged and said simply, "ask the teacher how to do it, Granger.'

Hermione raised her hand and the teacher came over to her side. "Malfoy says I'm doing this wrong," Hermione handed her teacher the paper.

"Yea, dear, you are. See this star right here which is part of the Dove constellation; it belongs here." She pointed to a part a few inches from where she had it. "This star right here was the one that confused you," another star was pointed out.

Hermione smiled at her astronomy teacher as she clears her paper with a simple spell. She glared at Draco and Liam or not telling her where she had messed up and started to redo her whole sheet.

Liam laughed sardonically, "What is the Mudblood mad?"

"Leave me alone, Liam," Hermione said forcefully.

"Who's going to make me?" he questioned stepping forward, "You?"

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco for a mere second. He was leaning against the wall, eyes watching them with an emotionless face. He wasn't going to help her and she could tell. Why would he care anyway? She didn't even know why she had looked. She shook her head and started to work, again.

"What's with you anyway?" He flicked her hair. "I just met you and I can already tell you're a perfectionist. Of course, Malfoy told me, but you can see. You are no better than the servants that clean my house," he drawled.

Hermione looked up at him, "Don't touch me again," she growled.

Liam laughed and back away, but he didn't comment on it. He got back to work on his project.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was fiddling with his quill; a far off look donned his features.

He seemed to register that she was staring at him and went back to work on his project.

_Present day…_

"Ok, I'm sorry I have to interrupt again." Chloe brushed a strand of her hair away as she sat up from her relaxed position on her back.

"Aw, Chloe. It was just getting to the good part," Haley moaned from the floor, where she was resting.

"How would you know?" Chloe glanced down at her sister.

"Just get back to what you were saying," Haley snapped.

"Oh, yes as I was saying. I have to comment. I do **_not _**like that guy," Chloe said with passion.

"No, nobody really did. Most everybody, except your daddy-dearest here was afraid of him."

"Were you?" Haley questioned.

"Not at all," Hermione declared.

"Dad!" Haley exclaimed, "I cannot believe you did not stick up for mom."

"I had my reputation to keep."

"Screw reputation, dad! Your future wife was getting yelled at by some punk. You should have stood up for her."

"Well, I didn't love your mom at the time. I didn't even like her as a friend."

"Which comes as a shock. When I pictured you and moms relationship; I pictured true love at first sight, to shy to tell the other they loved them, so you just stayed friends. You know that sweet, child-like love," Chloe smiled at the thought. "How sweet."

"Nope that wasn't us at all…"

_**"It's so simple to look at every little thing I do wrong...it's so simple to overlook every little thing I do right." -Deftones**_

_**Note: **Well, I have to say, I purposely did not mention the astronomy teacher's name because I couldn't remember it. Sorry. I am SO bad with names. I'm sorry again. Also the Dove constellation, incase you didn't know, is a real constellation. I looked it up. Hey, if you didn't know, you learn something knew everyday, right? I've been trying to get this out as fast as I can. I didn't really mention anything about the letter and the conflict in this chapter I was just trying to get the new kid out, Liam. So in the next chapter the plot might thicken. I'm still trying to find out a really **good **way to have them fall in love. I think I have my idea, but I don't know yet. It's still all swirling around in my head. I need to get a firm grasp on it. So anyway, please review. I would appreciate any comments on my story. _


	6. Almost Silver

**_Note: _**_So, How is everybody? Good? Great? Excellent? I have to thank you all for the reviews. I am so happy to hear so many good comments on my story. It really makes my day. THANKS! Well, here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Um, that would be about all I have to say. Oh, if you want me to email you when I update just tell me you email address and I would be happy to. . Anyway, it's okay. About Liam, I completely forgot to mention where he was from and I noticed after this chapter I forgot to put it in again. I'll try to work it in the next one. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_We ALL know that I don't own these characters; EXCEPT for Liam, Haley and Chloe. And every now and then I might event a new teacher, but that is NOT from lack of trying to remember the real ones names. I'm very bad with names. I also own the plot. That's mine. *nods and smiles* Ok, have fun reading. _

_                                                **Chapter Six: **_

**_                                     Almost Silver_**

****

**_"Once you are real you can't be ugly except to people who don't understand." -The Velveteen Rabbit _**

****

Hermione lay in her bed, relaxed against the headboard. It was after classes and before dinner. She had time to waste because, of course, she had already finished her homework. She thought back on Malfoy's offer to help him. Not that she wanted to help him, just that she could clear her mind from the thoughts and questions she had on the whole mystery that surrounded Hogwarts. It could be an adventure; she laughed. Of course with Malfoy as a partner, she might not have any fun. Was it worth the risk? She slipped of the bed, and decided. Anything was worth it to figure out this conundrum that had wrapped itself around the castle. 

She made her way from the common room and headed down the hall towards the dungeon.

"The Slytherin's team is improving. I just went out there and watched them." Hermione heard a piece of someone's conversation as she made her way past an entrance to some random hallway. There were quite a few of those over Hogwarts grounds. 

Hermione changed her course from going to the dungeons to the Quidditch field. She ran across the stretch of grass that lead to the field, upon entering she noted they were all up in the air practicing. 

She stood on the stands and waited for someone to notice her. 

"Hey, is that Granger," yelled Jacob, the chaser. All heads, including Draco's turned to look at her. "What is she doing here? I say we fly down there and give her a warm welcome." 

Draco stayed silent as the rest of the Slytherin team agreed and they all took off towards her. They landed in a circle surrounding her. "What do you want, Mudblood?" Shawn barked. 

Hermione shook her head, ignoring the comment and said, quite calmly even with almost all the toughest Slytherin guys around her, "I need to speak to Malfoy." 

"What do you want, Granger?" His voice came from behind her. 

She spun around to find him leaning against his broom in the regular Slytherin gear. His hair- for the first time ever- contained no hair gel. It was lose and tousled from the wind. His gray eyes stared at her, calculating, see-through-to-your-soul. 

"I need to talk to you in private." 

"Why?" 

"I just need to." Hermione shrugged. 

"Okay," he pushed a second year aside. "Follow me." Draco made his way over to a secluded area, where he could still see his team. "What do you want?" he asked , turning around to her again. 

"I was sitting in my room this morning thinking and I decided that I will help you." 

"Is that all you came to tell me?" he asked as if it was absurd. 

"Yea," she shrugged again. "Oh. Where and when do you want to meet?" 

"I don't care, where ever. I talk to you about it later; I need to get back to my precious training." He replied sarcastically. He left her there and walked back to the group of taunting Slytherins. 

Hermione ran from the stadium, in a hurry to get to the library. She could look up stuff on the necklace. 

"So, I see the little mudblood is in a hurry." The voice was oh-so-familiar and so unwanted. 

Hermione glanced to her side to see Liam leaning against a tree. He pushed away from it, coming to stand in front of her. "Oh, move, Liam. I don't want to deal with you now." She brushed past him. Liam spun around, grabbing her arm and drawing her towards him till their faces were only inches apart. 

"No mudblood blows me off like I'm worthless trash." His eyes flashed a different color…almost silver. 

_Beware the man with silver eyes. _

"Let go of me," Hermione growled and jerked her arm away from Liam. She took off towards the castle, not looking back. 

The first thing Hermione saw when she entered, was a familiar face. "Jason! What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" 

Jason smiled and walked towards her, "I heard you were the one who brought me to the hospital wing. I have to thank you." 

"It's no big deal. Well, actually it would be really helpful if you could tell me what attacked you." 

"I didn't see it, but I don't think it was human." 

"Oh, really. Well, thank you. That helps a little." She started toward the library again, "Well, bye. See you around." 

Hermione got about two steps and remembered she promised she spend the afternoon with Harry and Ron. Quickly, she hurried towards the common room. 

~ 

Harry and Ron were sitting next to the fire, chatting about random everyday wizarding thing. Hermione smiled at both of them as she sat down in between Harry and Ron. 

"I saw Jason today," Harry mentioned. 

"Oh, so did I." Hermione exclaimed. " I can't believe they haven't found Christian yet. That's really beginning to worry me." 

"It's sad really," Ron shook his head. "I hate to see this school go to shambles." 

Hermione relaxed between her friends and debated on telling them about the necklace, Malfoy's plea for help and Liam. In the end, she decided not to burden them with her troubles. She sighed and listened to Harry and Ron discuss the possible outcomes for Saturdays Quidditch match. 

**_"From the dark side we can see the glow of something bright." -Dave Matthews_**

**_Note: _**_Well, that's another chapter. Any questions that come up, please ask. I try to cover all points I notice, but the ones I miss it would be helpful if you could tell me about them. Read and review. Thanks! Also if you would like me to read and review you're story, just tell me the story and I would be happy to check it out._


	7. One last smile

**_Note: _**_I'm so happy I have over a hundred reviews. Thank you all for reviewing. I enjoyed hearing each one of your comments. Something I would like to say is, I asked everybody to tell me a story you'd like me to check out an d review, ( I also wouldn't mind if you told me story you like, I have no time to find ones I like myself, so many great ones are lost in the realms of Fanfiction.net) But anyway, I found a really good one and if anybody would like to check it out it's called **Converging Worlds by ****Morigan Riddle. It's a very addicting story and I like it **a lot.****_

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter and I do not like green eggs and ham. I own only Liam, Chloe, Haley and like I saidbefore_ _I might create a new teacher. That new teacher would be mine (I guess, Kind of), but the person it is based upon (the teacher I had meant to put) is not mine. Does that make sense? Lol. Oh, well. You all probably get what I am saying. _

_                                                            **Chapter Seven: **_

**_                                                            One last smile_**

****

****

**_                              Look back as you leave for just one last smile... _**

****

****

Hermione entered the library, scanning the shelves. Her first thoughts as her eyes skimmed the titles: _Herbology__, Hogwarts, A history and what not, were 'there is no way we are going to be able to find out about this amulet anywhere but in the restricted section.'    _

Her eyes landed on a rather familiar blonde head. Ah, help. She smiled as she walked towards him. Lowering herself into the chair, she finally gets a good look at him. He was sitting across the table, head hanging staring at a piece of parchment that was obviously homework. A piece of blonde hair hung forward, casually brushing his creased forehead, from where his brows knitted together in concentration. He idly tapped his quill tip on the top of the cherry oak wood of the table. 

After a few minutes, _very _long minutes to Hermione Malfoy looked up. A scowl graced his features and his keen grey eyes landing on Hermione. "We didn't agree to meet today," he barked. 

"I know, but I stopped by to research and I saw you. I thought I'd stop by."

Malfoy looked down at his homework, "Why?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to help," she questioned. 

He looked back up at her, eyes focusing on hers, "You want my help." 

"Well, it was originally your project. Speaking of projects…ours is due tomorrow. Do you have it?" 

Draco was silent as he reached into his backpack and retrieved the report. He tossed it to her. 

Hermione browsed through the paper. "It's on the Azeman. That's a South African vampire," she commented. She continued to glimpse through it, "Beautiful woman by day, transformed in to bat or other night creature by the hours of darkness." Hermione looked back up at him, "Why didn't you do it on the regular vampire?" 

"I wanted to do something nobody has heard of before and vampires have always captivated me. So, I though I would do it on a different type." 

"Well, nobody has heard of it, unless they research ahead which I highly doubt. We haven't gone over these in class yet." 

He nodded, "I know,' he said it slowly and as if it was obvious. "Can I see yours?" 

Hermione handed him her paper, which she pulled from a nicely organized folder. (Do they use folder? Who knows?) 

Draco read the paper which was scribbled in Hermione's fine, loopy writing. " 'It is said that anyone to look upon the black dog is bound to die.' Why would you write it on the legend of the black dog?" 

Hermione shrugged, snatching her paper away. "Just something that happened awhile back."    

"Care to elaborate?" 

"No, not really," She shook her head. 

"Ok, whose do we turn in?" Draco questioned, dropping the subject of the black dog.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hermione shrugged. 

"Then we turn in mine. I don't trust your paper with my grade." Draco placed his paper back in his backpack. 

Hermione scowled at him, "I thought when I came in here that the book we are most likely going to need isn't going to be anywhere, but there." She pointed to the restricted section. 

"Yes, and we have no way to get in there," he droned sarcastically. "Come on, Granger, live a little." He stood, "I'll meet you back here at Ten o'clock sharp. Don't be later, Granger. I don't wait." 

Draco walked off, but glanced back as he reached the door. He gave her what was in between an evil smirk and a somewhat 'normal' smile. Or as normal as Draco would ever give an un-pureblood like herself. 

~ 

Draco's turn…

Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He entered the murky room, where green and silvers overruled all other colors. From the shadows emerged Draco's second most hated rival in the school. Liam. 

"I saw you hanging with that Mudblood trash and to think Malfoy. You were the one to warn me about her –them- when I first got to this school." 

"Why don't you go back to Beauxbatons_ where you belong! I was discussing our project," Draco explained himself, though he had no idea why he felt the need to._

"I think you have gone **soft **for the little wench, Malfoy. Your daddy dearest would hate to hear about that," Liam spat.

"You are obviously not seeing correctly, **William. I do not get ****soft in the way of Mudbloods. They are filthy, dirty things that should not be allowed at this school. But seeing as no matter how I try to convince, Dumbledore loves them still. So I clam my mouth a deal with the fact. Even though I will admit, from time to time it is beyond fun to torture them about their heritage. ****Now, I hardly think you have any right to threaten me with the thought of my father. You don't even know the man." **

Liam was shocked but recovered quickly. "I know of his reputation. He doesn't like Mudbloods anymore than Voldemort or me." 

"How you can even **associate** your name with Voldemort is beyond a laugh." Draco scowled at him. "He is far greater in power than you will ever be and I find you lacking quite in the common sense department." 

Liam scowled, his eyes flashing. 'I'll get you Malfoy and your pretty Mudblood too.' (Sorry I had to put that. It reminded me of the wizard of Oz, when the evil witch says something along the lines of 'I'll get you little girl and you little doggy too.) 

Liam disappeared back into the shadows of the room. 

~ 

An hour or two after Dinner Draco made his way back to the library. He stepped into the library to find Hermione no where to be seen. He scowled. He had told her not to be late. A creak filled the air and he was pulled behind a book shelf by an invisible hand. Hermione appears before him, Harry's cloak in his hand.  She threw it over their head, a hushed whisper. "Madam Prince (Or Pince, whatever her name was.) is still in here." 

Draco refrained from calling her names until he saw Madam Prince exit the library with his own eyes, but even then they stayed under the cloak and made their way silently to the restricted section. Unlatching the lock, the slipped quietly inside. 

The cloak slid to the floor and Draco commented, "Didn't think you had it in you, Granger." 

"Gryffindors will surprise you sometimes," she shoved the cloak into her backpack and they continued to talk in hushed whispers. 

Searching through the shelves, Hermione lowered herself and sat crossed legged in front of one shelf. She scanned the titles, her eyes landing on one titled, 'The Six Great Treasures.' She pulled it from its place and brushed a layer of dust off its cover. At the bottom of the book a picture of a beautiful, ornamented crown. A malevolent looking snake, with glowing red eyes entwined itself around the beauty of the crown.

Hermione flipped it open, scanning the last few pages, "When all of these treasures are brought together the world's destruction will be close at hand," 

"Hey Hermione," Draco called from through the bookshelf. "I think I found something."

Hermione quickly shoved the book in her back pack, with **no intention of showing Malfoy. She didn't want the world to end.**

**_"Some fear the dark; I embrace it. It is the only place where my eyes are blind and my soul wonders freely from the truth of reality."_**

** _Note: _**_Well, here is my seventh chapter. Tell me if you like it. Any questions, comments or flames are welcome. My next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it written. I would appreciate any title of a really good story and some reviews. I would like to reach hundred and twenty-five soon. That is my goal. Lol. I need your help to reach it. Thanks!!!   _


	8. Meetings and Interruptions

**_Note: _**_I feel like this one took me forever to get started on. Well, I've been lazy. I've had school work, test, homework. Everything. I do try to get these out as soon as possible. Like I say all the time, THANKS for the reviews. I noticed I had failed to mention whether or not Hermione is head girl seeing as she is in her seventh year. Now that I am seven chapters in I don't know if I just want to bring in the fact that she could be head girl. I need your opinion on this one people. I don't want to just surprise you with something out of the blue. I am sorry. This is my fault for not completely covering all aspects when I wrote the second chapter. I had started this story on a whim and wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Now I can't quit writing it. Sorry, I babble. Lol. But anyway, back on topic, tell me if you would mind me bringing in the concept that she is the head girl. I mean in all reality we are still only in the second month of their school year, but it's **your **choice. I'll shut up now. I just had to argue my point. You know what, I want some romance to happen in this story. Don't you agree?  I'm just not a fan of having them **fall in love. There has got to be concrete evidence. Lol. Maybe not that strict, but reasonable belief.  **_

_                                                                **Chapter eight:**_

**_                                                      Meetings and interruptions_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_"The best way to escape from a problem is to solve it." - Alan Saporta_**

****

****

****

****

About one week after the incident in the library, Halloween was finally upon us. Thank God it landed on a Saturday. Draco hadn't found anything in the book, unfortunately. Hermione had not **touched the book she had taken from the library. It still sat on her desk in her room. They had gotten an A on the paper Draco turned into Professor Reyes. They had not had a _meeting or seen each other, since that night in the library, outside of class._**

While they were in class, they didn't wave, smile, talk or even acknowledge the other's presence. To Hermione and Draco the other simply did not exist. 

Hermione wasn't to sure why they both were on this no talking to the other. It was just a feeling shared between them. I don't want to talk, don't talk to me kind of thing. (Make sense?) They could practically feel the other's reluctance to talk. 

The great hall was filled with excitement, Hermione noted as she stepped into the bustling mass of students all scampering to get to their seats for breakfast, eager to get the day over with. 

Hermione sat down in her spot to be greeted by the warm welcome of Harry and Ron's smiles. "So, how was your night?" 

"Good," Hermione responded as she placed a waffle on her plate. "Yours?" She asked Ron as she cut her waffle into six equal pieces. 

Ron began to laugh, "Hermione, the perfectionist," he chuckled. 

Hermione looked up at him and then down at her six equal pieces of waffles. She too began to laugh softly. "Shut up, Ron," she snapped playfully as she shoved a piece in her mouth. 

As soon as breakfast was over, Hermione made it to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts. (Can anybody guess where that is?) She had to research on the extra credit assignment from Professor Binns. _The History of Halloween. _

Hermione pushed open the oak doors leading to the library. One other figure resided in its walls on this magnificent, sunny, Halloween, Saturday morning. Draco… 

Hermione completely ignored his presence and made her way over to a secluded area behind a book shelf. She grabbed a book off the shelf that looked like it could be of _some _help to her subject. She began flipping through its pages.

Hermione was soon lost in the great words of many writers before her time. Entranced by the wonderful, flowing way they explained their beautiful theories. Enraptured by the breathtaking way the word drifted together in an almost melodious way. So caught up in these words, she nearly fell from her chair when a book was slammed down onto her table. 

Startled, she looked up into the calculating eyes of Draco Malfoy, "What could you possibly want?" She barked. 

"God, what's got you panties in a wad?" 

"Nothing," she snapped. "Now, spit out what you want or **_get _going." **

"I was wondering if you found anything on the necklace?" 

Hermione, who had calmed down reasonably, looked back up at him. "I didn't know I was supposed to be looking." 

"Yea, that's why I asked you to help," Draco said like she was stupid. 

"Well, I didn't look." Hermione began to work on her paper again. 

Draco sat down in front of her, anger flashing across his features. "Listen you **_dolt-_**"

**_Present day…_**

****

****

"Dad, do you think I could interrupt you," Haley stifles a yawn. "But it's getting late and we still haven't eaten dinner." She looked up at him from her spot next to the fire. 

"We didn't?" Draco looked baffled as he looked down at her form, wrapped in an oversized blue sweater. 

"No, let me recap for you. You got home, we went to the mall. I said, 'why don't we eat here.' You didn't want anything they had. So we came home. Now, I'm hungry." Chloe enlightened her dad. "I do think it's time for dinner." Her statement was backed up by a loud grumbling from her stomach. 

Draco laughed at them both, standing up and pulling Hermione along with him. "I suggest we go make them dinner," 

Hermione and Draco started for the kitchen, followed closely by Haley and Chloe. 

Draco conjures a dinner and they all sit down. Dinner was comfortable. Draco and Hermione sat through the whole thing listening to their daughters discuss what they had heard about the story so far. 

Both agreed that they didn't like Liam. That Draco and Hermione should have fallen 'so deeply in love' by now. That Draco should stick up for Hermione more and that Draco had the cutest attitude when he was younger. 

Finally, Chloe and Haley finished their dinner, gave their mom and dad a hug good-night and rushed upstairs. 

Hermione stood and started to charm the dishes to wash themselves, when Draco stepped up behind her, kissing her neck. "I like this walk down memory lane. I'm surprised we remember it down to the very last detail."

"I would never forget anything as important as the year we fell in love, Draco dearest." 

"Me either," He kissed her lips as she turned around. Their hands entwined and they walked upstairs, to get ready for bed. 

**_"Hate has a reason for everything. But love is unreasonable." - V. Raiuhes Ahaefvthe_**

****

****

****

**_Note: _**_I expect reviews. Lol. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can possibly get around to it. Hopefully it's soon. IMPORTANT NOTICE: **IF YOU WANT TO BE E-MAILED WHEN I UPDATE TELL ME!!!**_

_They say repetition is good for the mind: _

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

****


	9. You have to look, to find

**Note: **well, here is my next chapter. It's more of a moving on chapter. Next chapter will have a **big part in it. This one isn't really a big chapter, as I have said already. Anyway, you will read and review anyway. PLEASE! **

                                                             **_Chapter nine: _**

**_                                                   You have to look, to find_**

                                                                        **__**

                        **_            "A smile is a curve that can set a lot of things straight." _**

Hermione and Draco were just sitting down on the couch to relax after having breakfast when both their daughters rushed down the stairs at break-neck speed, each having a novel clutched in their hands. They flung themselves on the ground at the mercy of their parent's feet and looked up at Draco and Hermione expectantly. 

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked, as he watched them settle down and get comfortable. 

"Well, we were talking last night and we both decided we couldn't wait to hear the rest of what you have to say," Haley smiled, placing her novel next to her. 

Hermione laughed, "Girls, it's a little early to get into this story." 

"No, it's never too early. I want to know what happens!" Chloe insisted. 

Draco glanced at Hermione, "Do we have much of a choice?"

"Probably not." 

"Ok, we are going to skip a few uneventful weeks. So, Halloween passed pretty quickly after our fight in the library. Neither of us cared much to talk to the other. So, no work was done on the search of the necklace. Well, no partner work. I searched every night, but never did I find a book that contained the secrets of the necklace. Or, I never found one in that period of time. So, it was November 15 and I was still where I started…

**_The days of Hogwarts…_**

****

****

****

Draco sat at the table, frustrated beyond belief. He knew nothing more about the necklace than when he started. He was beginning to get scared that his dad was going to show up out of nowhere and kill him. He started a letter of apology to his dad: 

**_Father~_**

****

**_I am sorry I have taken as long as I have. I am truly looking for this necklace. But, I feel before I look for it I must know what it does. What is it for, father? Why won't you tell me? I am beginning to think that no history was ever written down about it. Anyway, I beg you to extend my time of when you expect it to be delivered to you. _**

****

****

**_~ Draco_**

He began to roll it up when it was snatched from his hands. Hermione's chocolate eyes were staring at him, as she lowered herself into the chair in front of him. "So, Malfoy, how have you been?"

Draco glared at her, "Fine," it was clipped, heated. 

"So, how much progress have you made?" Her tone continued to be civilized and calm. 

"I've found tons on the topic," he growled. 

"Oh, really," Hermione flipped open the letter and began to read. "I'm so very sure you have." She tossed the parchment back to him. "I was walking by and I decided to stop by and tell you… that in about two minutes you are going to be late for Hagrid's must-be-there, very important, it-could-be-on-the-exam lesson." 

Draco glanced at his watch, and jumped up, "Oh, shit," he exclaimed. 

"Draco, god, be quiet." Hermione bolted up from her chair, glancing around. 

Draco, on the other hand, didn't look fazed. He kept muttering, "Shit, shit, shit, shit…Granger, hurry up. I can't be late for his class again. He'll kill me!" Draco grabbed her wrist and rushed from the library, Hermione being practically dragged behind him. 

"Slow down, Malfoy!" Draco looked at his watch again, as he busted through the oak doors, leading out to Hagrid's. 

When they reached the hut, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen and all the students were in pairs, chatting merrily. "What's going on?" Draco asked Blaise. 

Blaise looked at him, his eyes trailing to Hermione for a split second, "Hagrid's gone inside. He's already lectured us and we are in pairs about to take a death trip into the Forbidden forest." 

"Why do we have to go in there?" 

"We have to find one of each of these," Blaise handed Draco a sheet, listing small animal's names. "Then we have to put them in a cage, according to what we think their environments should be. Do they play well with others? Can they only be around others of their kind? Things like that. Here take my sheet, we have two." He pointed to his partner. 

"Well, where's the cage?" Draco questioned. 

"You have to conjure your own cage," Blaise smiled. 

"Are you kidding? What if you can't do that?" 

"You fail," he answered simply. 

Hagrid came out of his hut, saying nothing; he waved them to begin their scavenger hunt. 

Draco looked at Hermione, "We are stuck together." 

"I'm just overflowing with joy," Hermione whispered sarcastically. ****

They entered the woods, Draco reading off the list, "Ok, first is the Jeght." (This is made up by me. It is not real Except in my imagination.) 

"Oh! I know what those are. They are this cute little lizard like animals," she explained looking around. 

Draco, to, looked around, "What color are they?" 

"They're an almost a greenish tent," she knelt in the grass, her brown hair falling forward. She frustratedly brushed her hair out of her face as she scanned the grass. 

Draco knelt beside her, brushing the grass softly. There was a scampering sound and a whip of a small tail. "Are they safe to touch?" he asked as he reached for it. 

"Yes, go ahead and grab it." She conjured a cage, just as he caught it. He placed the squirming lizard in the cage and pulled both of them to their feet. 

"On to the next one," Draco sighed. 

** 

Draco and Hermione walked out of the forest each animal in its cage, either alone or together. They handed the cages to Hagrid just as the bell rang. 

"Dinner time," Draco sighed. "I don't have to rush." 

Hermione laughed, "See you tomorrow, Draco. After dinner. We'll discuss this ring. You do know looking up on it doesn't get you any closer to finding it." 

Draco stared at her, "I figured I could learn something about it before it before I shipped it off to my dad." 

Hermione smiled, "Good choice." She turned from him, walking towards the castle doors. 

**_"I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day." - Vincent Van Gogh_**

**Note: **I say this at the end of each chapter, _If you want to be e-mailed tell me. Now, I hope you have a wonderful day. Also, I would greatly appreciate if you would check out my songfic, _Fragile_. It is an HxD and I really like it. Please check it out. Remember, **big part ****next chapter. Drop a review my goal for this chapter is 165. I would really like to reach that goal and I need your help to get it there. **_

Please, it's only fifteen reviews. I'm hoping more than fifteen people read this story. 


	10. You see what you see

**_Note: _**Well, my next chapter. *sigh* These seem to go by so quickly. I hope you all like this chapter. I very much enjoyed writing it. Except for one part which I will mention at the end, so as to not spoil what happens in the story. So, on with it now. Oh and Please read and review. I thank you…

Also, the quote that you see at the beginning is repeated in the story. It is not mine and I do not own it. I don't know who said it, but if you do. Please tell me, I would love to give credit to the actual writer of it. 

**Disclaimer: **I like to have one of these every few chapters to remind you that I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. Believe me if I owned it I would be off to some place **wonderful. **Instead of boring here. 

                                                **_Chapter Ten: _**

**_                                          You see what you see_**

****

****

****

         **_Don't be afraid to see what you see. _**

**__**

Draco sat in his room, watching the fire crackle. The smoke rose from its flames like the serpent that rested on his robes. The room itself was dark, gloomy almost. Green silk curtains hung on the walls, since there were no windows. Draco ran his hand through his hair. It was almost time for his meeting with Hermione. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the whole ring issue. 

Or the Hermione issue. He hadn't yet told his father he was seeking help from the Mudblood. He hoped to keep it under wraps. Draco wasn't all to sure how his father would act. 

Personally, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

Draco stood from his chair and made his way towards the common room door. And a thought hit him. He hadn't seen much of Goyle, Crabbe or Pansy. He shrugged it off. No need to be bothered by that. He had a meeting to get to. 

~

The halls were silent and empty. His footsteps were the only noise that filled his ears. The library came in view quickly. He pushed open the doors, and entered. It was deserted, but then again he expected it to be. 

One lone figure sat at a table. Draco recognized the figure instantly by the brown hair that fell to her shoulder. _She should really get it straightened. She would look so much better, He thought to himself as he crossed the floor. _

Hermione smiled up at him, when he stopped in front of her. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what have you come here to learn about?" 

Draco stared at her like she had lost her mind, "Um, the necklace." 

"Ah, The Necklace of Alistair. Alistair was an evil wizard long before Lord Voldemort himself. This necklace was one of six other treasures. These treasures brought good fortune to the wearer as long as they weren't all together. When they are together, they bring horrible destruction. The end of the world, more specifically. Now, to a more recent story," Hermione stood, walking around the table to where Draco stood. She pulled out a chair for him. Draco sat down, unconsciously.  

"This necklace left the hands of Alistair when he died, obviously. It was auctioned with the rest of his stuff after his death. This is where a servant of the Dark Powers bought it. He in turn, passed the necklace down the line of his descendants. Till our time came along and the necklace was handed to Lord Voldemort. He entrusted it to one of his most loyal servants. The Macias. And that is where your story begins. Now, all we have to do is find out who took and why?" 

"Where did you find out all that?" Draco was shocked, astounded, amazed. "How did you remember all of that?" 

"Oh, I have my ways, Malfoy." She smirked at him. 

"Well, now. I take it Voldemort wants this necklace to destroy the world." 

"Yes, this is where the dark and light calash. You see, I am hoping, beyond hope that you will not give that necklace to you father. I want you to destroy it for me, please." 

Draco glanced up at Hermione, "You are asking a lot of me, Granger. You want me to disobey my father, for you." 

"I understand perfectly that I am what I am, a Muggle and a Mudblood to your eyes. But, Malfoy, I can't help that." Hermione laughed softly. "I can't change my past. But you can't be afraid to see what you see." 

Draco listened to her words. They made sense, a lot more sense than the shit he had been feed lately. But could he really disobey his father for someone he had grown up to hate. Can one person change their feelings to another in just a matter of minutes? Is it truly possible? 

Hermione watched the fleeting emotions, and the doubt. "Malfoy, Draco, look at me. Am I any different to you?" she tried to reason with him. "_Besides_, if you do give your father this necklace and he has the rest of the collection, which you have to imagine he does, the world as we know it will come to a end." 

"I will not promise anything, Granger." 

"Thank you," and out of impulse launched her self into his arms. Draco looked down at the girl sprawled across his lap with her arms around his neck. 

"Granger?" he said slowly. "What _are you doing?" _

"Oh, sorry." She moved away. "Impulse." 

Draco nodded, "Ok, tomorrow we start to look for the culprit." 

"And we have to ask about Christian." 

"Are you still stuck on him?" 

"I think it is still possible that he can be found," Hermione argued.

"Ok," Draco stood, "I guess we really don't have to do any research. So, I will meet you tomorrow." 

"Same time?"

"I'll think about it. I might change my mind. We'll see." 

Hermione nodded, "See you later, then" 

And the Gryffindor and Slytherin went their separate ways. 

~ 

Draco entered the common room, to find it empty. He walked softly across the ground to the stairs when a voice cut through the air. "Arriving back rather late, aren't we?" 

Draco stopped, his insides freezing. He turned around to see a figure he had grown up with. A figure that he had looked up to as a child, praised as a pre-teen, and absolutely loathed as a man. "Hello… Father. Is there something you want?" 

"Where have you been, boy?" 

"I have been in the library, sir." 

"Researching the necklace I suppose. Did you find anything?" 

"No sir." 

"Good, because what you don't know can't possibly hurt you. What is this shit, Draco? You don't need to know anything about the necklace to find it. I showed you a picture. What it looks like is all you need to know!" His father slammed him against the stone wall.

Draco nodded, all the while watching his father's eyes burn with unmerciful rage. 

"I also hear that you do not work alone. In the quiet recesses of the library, in the middle of the night, you and a **_Mudblood _work on this project." **

"You leave Hermione out of this," Draco scowled at his father.

Draco felt the swift snap of his fathers hand across his cheek, "FOOL! You disgrace me! I have never heard such lowly-" The threats stopped. "You will continue to look for this necklace. I increase your time by a month, but I expect it on my desk by the end of that time. After all, I am being so very generous." 

**_ "I'm sorry I can't help you, I cannot keep you safe. I'm sorry I can't help myself, so don't look at me that way." -Ani Difranco _**

****

****

****

**_Note: _**Ok, I know that quote doesn't fit real well, but I had trouble finding an end quote. Sorry. I said I was going to tell you the part I didn't really like. That was the part where she launched herself into his arms. I'm not to sure if she would do that. But, I'm speeding up the romantic process. Hopefully they will be together in three or four chapters. That is I believe what I have planned for this story. 

**Does anybody know what month the Yule ball is in? Or is that only done with the whole triwizard tournament? Or is it for fourth year and up? **

_Again, if you want to be e-mailed tell me! _I put a reminder at the end of each chapter. 

**_Also, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks for helping me reach my goal. _**

****

_My goal this time it 190. I don't know if I can reach that. It is quite a few reviews away. But I am **hoping **more people read this story. _

**And those who don't review, will you please, please ****spare just a minute of your time and drop just a small review. I would appreciate it greatly. **

HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!!!! 

****


	11. Moonlight dance

_Note: _**Well, sorry this chapter took so long. I had so much homework to do. You would not believe. So, now it's out. I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed. I got at least fifteen more than I asked for. And that was a lot. THANK YOU ALL! **

**                              Chapter eleven: **

**                              Moonlight Dance**

**You may forget the one with whom you have laughed, but never the one with whom you have wept. ~ Kahlil Gibran, Sand and Foam**

Hermione sat in Potions idly listening to him lecture the class on Healing potions. Even though in the back of her mind, Hermione felt they had gone over these already. 

She began to stare out the window, watching the rain as it fell from the sky. She had always loved the rain. 

Her eyes were caught by yet another wonderful sight, Draco. He seemed to be motioning towards Snape…

"Hermione Granger, are you there at all?" 

"Oh, yes sir, sorry." 

"I had asked you what you would what you would put in a potion to calm terror and panic?" Snape eyed her from beside his desk. His arms crossed over his chest. 

"Um, you would put Red chestnut," she stated confidently, and then added in an undertone, "I think." 

Snape watched her for some time and Hermione began to think she had gotten it wrong. Her eyes trailed to Draco in hopes that he might help her, and make the smallest motion that her answer was in fact correct. 

"Do you see something of interest over there Miss Granger?" Snape glanced at Draco.  

"No sir." 

"Now, back to your answer. That was quite correct. I would like you to pay attention though! Because this will be on the exam. If you had listened I said that I was reviewing it so you would have it fresh in your mind because the test is tomorrow." 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Professor McGonagall came in whispering something into Snape's ear. 

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall needs to speak with you." 

Hermione stood and made her way to the door that McGonagall held open. 

"Miss Granger, follow me," she said softly, leading her away. "I have no easy way of telling you this. So, I fear I will just cut short and tell you straight of what happened." McGonagall turned around to face Hermione. "Your parents, dear, they have been in a bad incident." 

Tears threatened to fall as Hermione determined the outcome of this incident, "What kind of incident?" 

"They were attacked by Voldemort's minions. They died a quick death, My child. You do not have to worry." 

Hermione broke into tears as McGonagall brought her into a warm embrace. "You are excused from the rest of your classes on family matters, please do as you wish." 

Hermione pulled away, "Thank you for telling me." Hermione's face was tear-streaked and puffy. She turned from the teacher and ran to the entrance hall. Hermione pushed open the front doors, and stormed out into the pouring rain. 

~ 

Hermione never returned to class, Draco noted as he made his way silently to the library after dinner. Nor had she been at dinner. 

Pushing open the library doors, which had quickly become their meeting spot, he scanned the room. Hermione was not there. 

He checked behind every book shelf, in every nook, any possible place. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his common room, he caught the sight of a one solitary figure crouched out by the elm tree in the school yards. 

His curiosity got the best of him and he set of to find out who it was. 

~ 

The rain was coming down in a sprinkle, which could hardly be considered rain. The moon now showed in patches across the school grounds. The wind, a cold breeze in the wet atmosphere. Draco's hair was slightly damp when he entered the trees shadow. He was finally able to make out who the figure was.

Hermione Granger sat huddled in a fetal position. Her legs drawn to her chest. She looked so small, so fragile. Her form was racked with shivers from the cold wind hitting her soaked body and from the sobs. 

Draco knelt beside her, "You okay?" 

Hermione raised her head, shock forming on her features. Draco Malfoy had just asked her if she was okay. It was absurd even in the saddened situation she was in. "No," she mumbled. 

"What happened? You never came back to class. Snape told Potter to take your stuff." 

Hermione stared into Draco's dove grey eyes, "My parents were killed."

"How?" He sounded genuinely concerned. 

A sob erupted from her, "Voldemort killed them or at least ordered them to be killed." 

Draco looked forward, out at the lake. His hands clenched, "I told him to leave you out of this." 

"What?" Hermione sniffed. 

"My father came to me last night. He was mad I had you help me. I told him to leave you out of it." 

"Draco, don't worry about it. I would rather not get into your family business. Christmas is almost here. I don't want you to be made at your father when you go home for the holidays." 

"I'm not going home." 

"Why?" Hermione questioned.      

"I don't want to," he stood. He offered his hand to help her up. She took the offered hand, but instead of letting her go when she was up, he pulled her too him. 

"What are you doing?" she laughed, even though the grief of her parents death was still there. 

"Dancing, _mon_ Ange._" _

Surrounded by moonlight and the soft mist that rose from the lake, the two danced. Each caught up in the moment of just being together. Hermione knowing that this was a side of Draco not many had seen and that it was most likely he would be back to his old self in the morning. 

Draco knew that tomorrow he **would have to result back to his old façade, in order to protect Hermione. What had happened to her parents had been and example of what happened when too much slipped. He also knew that of Hermione hung around him in daylight hours, Ron would be furious. **

But come night, Hermione would be his again. 

**Tell me something, my friend. You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? ~ The Joker, Batman**

**Those who danced were thought quite insane by those who could not hear the music ~ don't remember. If you know please tell me. **

_Note: **I have two quotes this time. Thank you all who told me when the Yule ball is. Yes, Hermione's parents are dead. **_

****

**_My goal this time is 225. _**__

_I think that might be a bit daring, but with your help I can reach any goal. Lol. _

_So, if you would be please be kind enough to drop a review. I would be so happy. _

**Ma Ange** ~ I think it means My angel. I translated it on the web. If it's wrong tell me. I would gladly change it. 

**Red Chestnut~ **For excessive fear and anxiety; awakens calm detachment


	12. In the moment when I truly understand

**Note: **I know nothing about French. Lol, I am taking Spanish, but I'm not fluent in it. About the two twins and their physical characteristics, I'm sorry that has caused such a ruckus. If anybody wants me to change their hair and eyes colors, I would gladly do so. It's not written in stone. After all, it's only a story. I'm sorry I killed of Hermione's parents. We don't ever see from them, anyway. But, I know it's sad. Though, I've never lost a parent before. About the Draco having something to do with Hermione's parent's death, you could say he did, but really I don't think so. All he did was work with Hermione on the project of looking for the ring. Lucius lost it. Even though Draco working with a muggle-born really caused no harm, Lucius didn't like it. So, he complained to Voldemort. Voldemort decided to hurt two of the people closest to Hermione; her parents.

Okay time for some romance!! 

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Harry Potter. But you all know that. 

                                    **            Chapter Twelve: **

**                             In the moment when I truly understand**

**"If you look inside me… and let me open myself up to you… you'd see how much more there is to me… than you'd ever know." ~ Don't know**

Hermione sat silently at the table, anxiously awaiting Draco's presence. Ever since the night before she had been thinking about him. 

Draco was so full of contradictions like night and day. In one moment, he wears all that he is on his sleeve. A pure-blood, a muggle-heater, a Slytherin, an arrogant fool. He puts everyone down. Then when you think you know him so well, and hate his very being; he surprises you. He shows you there is another side to his harsh, bitter day. He has a soothing, calming night wrapped up in that package as well. Someone who would gladly welcome you to cry on their shoulder. Someone t help you through the pain. 

Hermione laughed, that didn't sound like Draco at **all. Maybe possibly she had gotten a little off on that description. **

Hermione heard Draco enter into the library. They weren't going to do any investigation today. They were going to start researching the last two accidents. Hermione was now helping him for two reasons: to help Hogwarts and to distract her from the pain of her parent's death. 

Draco sat down in front of her, pulling a folder from his backpack without saying anything. 

"Hey, Draco. How was your day?" Hermione tried to make friendly conversation, seeing as his silence was agonizing. 

Draco looked different tonight. His hair was not slicked back or in the bed-ruffle state. It hung loosely, reaching down to his eyes. He had a cow-lick (I don't know what you call them. But I don't know how else to describe it. You know where your hair just won't lay in one area.) Hermione noted. His hair parted in the middle, leaving his forehead showing. 

Draco had still not answered her question, "Are you okay?" It was in that moment, when Draco sat his quill on the table and his hair fell to the side a little bit; that Hermione noticed a bruise on the top part of his head, just at his temple. Hermione reached her hand out, as if to touch it, but Draco swatted it away. "What happened?" 

"My family is different from yours, Granger. You fail. You earn a beating. Simple as that. I failed. I asked for help and then I did not leave you alone. I continued to fraternize with the enemy," Draco calmly stated. 

Hermione frowned, "If me helping you is affecting your health. I don't think we should have meetings anymore." 

"No, I think we do need to have them. Because, if I don't get the necklace to him. This bruise is little compared to what will happen then. He would kill me." 

"I should hardly think he would go that far-" Hermione began. 

"No, he would. He would kill me for not helping Voldemort. For dishonoring the family name and crest. For working with a muggle-born. Oh, there are too many things he could pin me for." 

Hermione listened in horror. His family was beyond unbelievable. How could anybody kill their own children? It was horrible. She knew now why Draco was how he was. 

"I grew up around it-"

Hermione interrupted him, "You don't have to pour your entire childhood out to me. I am sorry for how you grew up." 

"Don't be sorry for me. Your pity cannot change anything." His grey eyes watched her. He stood from his seat. I don't want to discuss the necklace right now. Beside we have nothing to go by. No way of finding it. We need another clue. Perhaps then." He stood and left. 

_My pity may not be able to help you, Draco. But maybe my friendship can… _

~

Christmas break was finally here, and Draco did not go back home like he said he wouldn't. Since they weren't having the Triwizard tournament this year, the Yule ball was also not being held. But, a different ball was going on. One devoted to the Christmas holidays. 

Hermione sat watching Harry and Ron play wizarding chess. "So, guys. We haven't talked much lately. How are you both?" 

"Good," Harry said while contemplating his next move. 

"Perfect." Ron smiled as he watched Harry. Ron already knew Harry was going down. No doubt about it. 

Hermione smiled, "So, obviously neither of you are going home." 

"Nope and unfortunately neither is Malfoy." 

"I know," Hermione stated. 

Ron looked over at her. 

"So, Harry how has your past few games in Quidditch been?" 

"Good, we have one with Slytherin as soon as break is over." 

"Didn't you already have one with them?" Hermione questioned. 

"Yes, and we won last time. Blew them clear out of the water." 

With the developing relationship with Draco, which by the way Harry and Ron knew nothing about, she didn't know whether to clap or not. She settled on smiling. "Great, but Harry you never loose." 

Ron jumped up, and yelled, "Checkmate!" 

"Except at chess," Hermione corrected herself. 

**"In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him  
well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love  
him."  
-- Orson Scott Card (b. 1951), American writer,  
author, "Capitol: The ****Worthing**** Chronicle," "Enders  
Game"**

**We cannot tell the precise moment when friendship is formed. As in filling a vessel drop by drop, there is at last a drop which makes it run over; as in a series of kindnesses, there is at last one which makes the heart run over.****  
~ Samuel Johnson**

**Note: **I know this was a short chapter. Sorry. It was more of a picker up chap. Hopefully, next chapter I will get into the beginnings of the ball. It's not the Yule, I don't want a Yule ball. Just a Christmas one. A little more on the necklace. And maybe some more romance. 

_My goal is 140. Please help me reach this goal. It's only 15 away from 125. And if you all are really kind I would ask for 145. _

**_Those who don't usually review._****_ Please review!_**

****

**_Your reviews get me through this story.  _**

****

**_Those who want to be e-mailed ~ _**_TELL ME! **But if you have already told me, don't worry about it. **_

****

**_~ Midnight Rain~_**

****


	13. No reason

**Note: **about where I get my quotes. I pick them up from here and there. I have millions. I love them. I'm addicted to the written word. To quotes. To anything. I love it. About Liam. I kind of dropped him out for a little while. You could say he is 'lying low.' BUT, he will be back. He appears briefly in this chapter. ****

**                                                Chapter Thirteen: **

**                                                      No reason**

**_"Dancing's just a conversation between two people. Talk to me." - Hope Floats_**

Hermione stepped down the steps of her dormitory dressed in a crimson gown that swept the floor when she walked. Her brown hair was done up in a French twist. Her face was not decorated with all that make-up, but was left natural. 

Harry and Ron waited for her at the foot of the stairs, both in dress robes. Harry smiled as soon as he saw her, "Why Hermione, you've blossomed!" 

"They grow up so fast," Ron sniffed. "I just can't stand it." 

Hermione laughed, "So, you both think I look good?" 

"Absolutely ravishing," Harry commented. "Are you trying to impress someone?" 

They all moved towards the common room door. "No," Hermione said as if the idea was insane. "Of course not." 

~ 

The great hall was done in Christmas decorations. The ceiling was charmed so snow fell lightly from it, sprinkling the ground with white droplets. The snow looked like white butterflies falling softly to perch themselves on the table, the ground, wherever fit necessary. 

Hermione was again struck by the beauty of the great hall. The professors out did themselves each year. She led herself over to the bar where she got some fruit punch. She didn't come with a date, so she had no one to dance with while Harry and Ron were dancing with Lavender and Parvati. 

Hermione lowered into one of the chairs, her eyes scanning the crowd. One specific figure caught her attention. 

Draco was on the other side of the great hall talking to his friends; Liam, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe. Pansy was hanging onto Liam's arm, obviously she had gotten over her 'thing' for Draco or maybe she just liked both of them. 

Hermione stopped that train of though. Pansy was actually 'nice' this year. Or the kindest she had ever been before. So, Hermione couldn't really make fun of her, even if she did act like a slut from time to time. 

Hermione watched as Pansy's arms flailed. She was obviously explaining something very funny, because Blaise was doubled over in gales of laughter. While, Draco on the other hand didn't find it humorous at all. As if feeling her thinking about him, Draco jerked his head towards her. Her melted chocolate brown eyes met his gunmetal grey ones. 

Hermione glanced away when she heard a loud crash from across the hall. Someone had apparently dripped another student as a joke. Hermione looked away uninterested only to find that Draco was no longer over by Pansy and company. 

Hermione sighed, taking another drink of her fruit punch. He probably went of to dance with one of those beautiful new girls. What were their names again, Nikki, Catherine, Melissa. Something to that effect. 

Her eyes trailed to a table just a little ways away from hers. She saw one lone figure sitting at it. He was sketching something. A picture of mountains, beautiful mountains. She faintly wondered which ones they were. 

Hermione turned to look out at the dance floor, only to have a black wall of cloth blocking her view. She looked up into the extraordinary eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing, just came to talk." He sat down in front of her. 

"What are you doing? Your reputation is at stake here!" 

"Hey, I thought we were friends? Besides, I'm not worried about mine, if you aren't worried about yours." 

"No, I guess I'm not," Hermione shrugged. "I don't really have a reputation anyway." 

"Sure you do, you are one of the wonder boy's best friends." 

"Yea, and that's why he asked me to dance," Hermione snorted. 

"You want to dance?" Draco asked. 

"With you? Or just in general?" Hermione was till watching Harry and Parvati dance to a slow song. 

"With me." 

Hermione turned to look at him, "Sure," she smiled and they both stood. 

Draco led her onto the dance floor; his arms going around her waist. "I feel like I have done this before." 

"We have. It's just that last time it was a little more romantic with the moonlight and all," Hermione whispered against his chest. 

**_Don't go changing, trying to please me_**

**_You never let me down before_**

**_I don't imagine you're too familiar_**

**_And I don't see you anymore        _**

**_I would not leave you in times of trouble_**

**_We never could have come this far_**
    
    ****
    
    ****

Hermione relaxed into Draco's arms, nobody around them existed anymore. Or at least to her they didn't. She didn't know what Draco was thinking at the moment. 

Draco's eyes had closed. Hermione's perfume filled his senses, moonlight and roses. But, he had no clue what he was doing. This was going to get him in so much trouble with his dad, like he wasn't in trouble enough already. All that he had learned seemed to not matter anymore. 

He had started out asking Hermione for help finding out where the ring is. It developed into a sort of friendship bond. Or at least they weren't at each others neck any more for the smallest reasons. Hermione wasn't an aggravation anymore. She was Hermione. 

He tried to reason out why he was dancing with her at that very moment, but all in all, nothing stable came to him. Nothing that could get him out of trouble. 

_Le Coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point… _

**_Don't go trying some new fashion_**

**_Don't change the color of your hair_**

**_You always have my unspoken passion_**

**_Although I might not seem to care_**

****

**_I don't want clever conversation_**

**_I don't want to work that hard_**

**_I just want some someone that I can talk to_**

**_I want you just the way you are._**

Hermione smiled as they slowly danced to the music. It floated through her, around her and within her. The soft feeling of Draco's robe beneath her grasp. The gentle breeze that drifted through the room, so it wouldn't get to stuffy, blew her hair slightly. 

**_I need to know that you will always be_**

**_The same old someone that I knew_**

**_What will it take till you believe in me_**

**_The way that I believe in you._****__**

****

**_I said I love you and that's forever_**

**_And this I promise from my heart_**

**_I could not love you any better _**

**_I love you just the way you are._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****

Hermione pulled away as the song ended, "Thank you for the dance." 

"My pleasure," and Draco slipped away. 

Hermione walked back over to her chair, sat down and couldn't stop smiling through out the rest of the dance. 

**_Here in your arms, where the world is impossibly still_**

**_With a million dreams to fulfill_**

**_And a matter of moments until the dancing ends_**

**_~Sting_**

Note: Hermione and/ or Draco may have seemed out of character. But, I'm sorry. I am just in that mood. I apologize greatly. But, I myself am ready for **some** romance between them. 

Besides, I have a reason for Hermione going all dreamy. Just think about it. You are sitting all alone at a table while your friends dance and then! Draco, we all know how cute he is, well Draco asks you to dance. I think I'd faint. Lol. Well, anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though they might be a bit out of character. 

The song belonged to Barry white. If you've heard it. Just ignore the way he sings it. We all have imaginations here, lets pretend it was wonderful sung in today's type singing. If you like it, I have to admit it is a very pretty song. I'm listening to it write now. 

**_Le Coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point: _** _the heart has its reasons, whereof reason knows nothing ~ Pascal_
    
    ****

_I am pretty sure that is correct. I looked it up in a book. A published book. Lol. Anyway, if it's not please correct me. To those who offered to help me with my French. Thank you! I think this is correct or I would have asked you. But I read it in a book and had to use it and since it was like this I figured it was correct. _

**My goal is 260. And if you are nice, 265. Please! ~~~~ **

**_DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT COLOR RAVENCLAW WEARS???!!! _**

****

**_AND HOW DO YOU SPELL SNAPE'S FIRST NAME? IS IT SEREVUS? _**

****

**_I tried to find it in the book, but my search was futile. I found nothing. I'm sorry to be asking you this, but I haven't read the books in so long and you just can't find anything by scanning them. _**


	14. Typical Slytherin

Note: Thank you to all those that gave me the color. I stuck with the blue and bronze because I like those colors. Of course, not better than green and silver. Lol. Anyway! 

On the last chapter, I was confused to what you were talking about. When I put 665 I had meant 265. I am so sorry. I know there was no way I would get 665 on one chapter. 

                                                **_        Chapter fourteen: _**

                                                **        Typical Slytherin**

     **_"Things are never what they seem."_**

The holidays were not yet over. It would be way too soon to say that evil had decided to take a break and that everyone was safe. **But, Hermione heard a few people whispering about it and that was it. That was what had jinxed them. Their whispering had jinxed us all! Of course, Hermione wasn't one to believe in such silly superstition, but it fit so nicely.**

That very next morning, McGonagall was waiting in the common room for all the students that had stayed to gather round. 

"Another attack has happened," she began. "You must follow me. Do not stray from the path." 

Hermione followed McGonagall for a short amount of time. Or at least till they passed the dungeon entrance, there she slipped off into its dark depths. She ran until she reached a fork in the corridor. She had never been this far back and had no idea which way the Slytherin common room was or if she had already passed it. 

She took her left and hoped upon hope that this was the right way. She walked slowly, looking at every inch of each wall, eyeing every painting, every nook, every statue as a possible entrance to the Slytherin common room. 

A hand caught her arm and spun her around. During that brief second as she spun, she prayed that it would be Draco. If it was anybody else, she was liable not to make it out of these dungeons safely today. 

Luckily for her, it was Draco. "There was another attack. I was just going to get you." 

"Well, what a coincidence. I was trying to find you, too. You really should tell me where the entrance to your common room is." 

"I would… but then I would have to kill you," Draco smirked at her. 

"Typical Slytherin," she muttered. 

"Come on," Draco urged. "This is our chance to get information." 

They rush out. Well, it was a lot faster than Hermione's version of 'rushing in.' Hermione enters the main hall first, slamming straight into somebody. The impact caused her to fall backwards, landing on her butt. 

"I am so sorry, Hermione!" The 'somebody' helped her to her feet. The face was familiar, but she couldn't place a name to go with it. She cursed herself. She was so bad with names. 

"Jasper! What are you doing?!" Draco yells at the boy as he runs up to him. The boy cowered  backwards, blocking his head from view like Draco might try and strike him. 

"I am sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hit her. She ran into me," he explained. 

Jasper? Hermione didn't know a Jasper. Not one that she could remember anyway. She waved it off, looking back at the boys blue eyes. They were a sad color, a dying blue. His hair was brown, ruffled and unkempt. He didn't look their age; maybe he was a 6th year or younger. But he didn't deserve to be hit. 

"Draco isn't going to hit you, especially not for **my clumsiness," She assured him. "Now, go on along." **

Jasper scurried off, and Hermione and Draco continued on their way. "I take it you don't like him?" Hermione glanced at Draco. 

"He's weak and pathetic. Very annoying." Draco looked back the way they had come. "He begs and pleads when he thinks you are going to hit him. I wouldn't have struck him back there." 

"Maybe something in his life has scarred him," Hermione implied. "And you can't tell me you have never begged and pleaded before the face of a striking hand." The words came out as only a whisper. 

"Everyone has begged once, Hermione." 

~ 

The murder scene was the cleanest Hermione had seen. Of course, it was the only she had seen. The supine figure stared up at the ceiling lifelessly. No blood or anything. Hermione looked away. 

"We aren't looking for how they died. I mean, it is the necklace right. The wearer just wishes the person dead." He paused, "I wonder if it only works within certain distances," he muttered to himself.

"Perfect idea, Draco," Hermione exclaimed. "What if the user couldn't us it within a certain radius? He would have to have been staying at the castle. You know there are enchantments so that nobody can use a spell outside of here and get it to work inside!" 

"But what if they sneak onto the school grounds?" Draco contradicted. 

Hermione thought about it. They could sneak through the pass at the base of the womping willow or through the tunnel that leads into Honeydukes. Oh bother. "Just stay on the bright side Draco. Can you get a list of all the kids who stayed over Christmas holidays?" 

"With out a problem." 

Hermione began to look for other clues when something in the shadows caught her attention. She moved over into the corner. There lying on the ground was a Ravenclaw scarf. It looked like it had been casually tossed aside, accidentally forgotten. "Who is that on the ground?" Hermione asked. 

"It's Todd, 5th year-"

"Gryffindor," Hermione finished for him. 

"Yea," Draco backed away from the body. "You don't think it is a Slytherin, do you? I mean this could be a repeat of 2nd year when everybody though Salazar's descendant was going around killing Mudbl- Muggle-born." 

"No, I don't think this is an attack on Muggle-born. Todd was as pure as they come." She turned around facing him, the scarf's colors: blue and bronze shone in the torch light. "And I really don't think it was a Slytherin." 

(Oh, wouldn't here be the perfect spot to stop?) 

Draco was shocked, "You don't think? It couldn't have been a Ravenclaw. You find that over there?" he continued with out her answer. "Maybe a Ravenclaw rushed buy and it fell off. There are a million explanations." He rationalized. "I could care less whether or not it truly was, but I need the truth. I mean my life depends on us finding this necklace. Why would a Ravenclaw harm a Ravenclaw," He finished. 

"Maybe the person who did this had a grudge against Christian," Hermione said as she folded the scarf.

"That could be a good answer. He didn't like him. There are a million people who I don't like in this school. Oh, if I could only just-" he looked over at Hermione. "I wouldn't want them **dead, of course." **

The sound of rushed feet echoed down the hall, "Hurry." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a suit of armor. 

Professor Dumbledore came into view, followed by Snape and McGonagall. 

"Do you have any clues?" Professor McGonagall questioned. 

"Only this picture," Snape said as he pulled it from his coat pocket. 

"I don't know anybody who draws like this." McGonagall commented as she took the picture. 

"Me either," Snape whispered. 

"Well, Severus and Minerva, keep a look out. Minerva, please go contact the parents. Explain to them the situation and comfort them. I fear if this happens again we could have to close down the school." 

McGonagall levitated the body. 

Hermione noted, that during the whole thing all the professors had kept a emotionless mask. But during something like this one had to be emotionless. 

She watched the retreating forms of her professors and then stepped out of their hiding place. 

"Draco, we have to get that picture," Hermione insisted. 

"Leave it to me." 

**~ Present day ~ **

"So, you two finally shared some moments?" Chloe smiled. 

"I thought the dance was so romantic," Haley sighed. 

"And you finally got some information on your necklace dad." 

"Yes, and from that dance on you could say 'our love continued to grow,' " Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, content. 

**Some days, even wearing my lucky rocketship underwear doesn't help. _Calvin and Hobbes_**

**Note:** I thought the quote was cute and since I couldn't find any quotes to fit the chapter exactly I put it on there. So, now since both my quotes don't really match, I hope you all are okay with that. 

**I also think that I am going to go back into the present day at the end of each chapter.**

Now, I ask kindly for 280. 

_I hope you all have a wonderful day! _


	15. In the strangest places

Note: I liked the quote in the beginning. It kind of inspired the beginning of this chapter. So, on with the chapter since I have nothing to say. 

                                                **            Chapter fifteen: **

**                                                       In the strangest places**

**_Once in a while _**

**_You can get shown the light _**

**_In the strangest of places _**

**_If you look at it right _**

**_- Grateful Dead, Scarlet Begonias _**

****

****

Draco watched Hermione as she explained homework for Herbology. (My computer says the way I spelled that is wrong. It's late. And my brain is dead. I was looking through the book, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Please forgive me if it is spelled wrong.)  It was not a group assignment, but both had agreed to work together anyway. To Draco, Hermione was the most complicated creature he had ever seen in his life. You know how men always said women were complicated. She was one of the most! 

One moment she could be incredibly bossy and strict. The perfect little rule-abider and just no fun to be around. Always wanting the homework to be done then and there, only after the work is there can there be time for play. 

But then other times, she's a little on the wild side. Not completely following **_all_** rules, but that was a habit Draco was willing to take the time to break her from. Willing and more than ready. 

She, as a friend, strictly, was a reason for him to stay on the 'good' side. Even thought Hermione could be his good, the dark still had the most alluring pull. It gave you all you ever wanted in one package. No hard labor, just the wants. (Does that make sense? I couldn't think of the right word. I had my younger sister next to me the whole time I tried writing the chapter. "Sissy, how many eyes does this monster have? I'm sure you won't know this answer!" she holds up a chalk board with a strange drawling on it.) 

**But, **Draco didn't exactly know what he wanted. 

"Draco, are you listening to me at all. I was just telling you about something for our potions homework." 

Though, Draco had _no _idea how they had gotten from Herbology to Potions; he racked his brain for what their homework assignment had been for that night. **Dreams! "Yes, did you have a question on it?" **

"I was wondering what kind of herbs you would put in a dream potion." 

"Depends on what kind of dreams you want to have," Draco stated. 

"I want… good dreams," Hermione smiled. "Yes, I think that will do." 

"Maybe some meadowsweet and some mandrake," he shrugged. "I didn't really listen when he said the ingredients. I go distracted." 

"Well, you seem to be doing that a lot. Let's see, we could talk about our clues for the necklace?" 

"I don't think we need to** right now. I mean we found out yesterday that it was a Ravenclaw. I mean, what are we going to discuss. All we know is that it is a Ravenclaw." **

Hermione shrugged, "I just thought that would be more interesting to you. Since, the only reason you **are hanging out with me is because I am helping you find it." **

Draco didn't deny that this wasn't true. He couldn't tell her straight forward that he had gotten **soft, **as Liam had once said, in terms of her. Because even though he did 'hang out' with her, he still had his name and family reputation to uphold. 

Hermione nodded, "Well, I have to be going. I'll see you later." She stood up and grabbed her things, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. 

~

Christmas break came to an end slowly and every body was piling back into the Hogwarts school grounds. Soon, classes were starting up again and all the Christmas break home work was due. 

But, the most important event that all students had been waiting for was finally here: the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. 

Hermione made her way down to the match, in her normal Gryffindor gear, but inside she didn't quite no who to cheer for. 

She sat down on the Gryffindor side and prepared to root for her house. She had been perfectly prepared and then the Slytherin team came out. One had to admit that Draco looked exceptional in the Slytherin gear. Hermione shook her head and smiled to herself. 

She could practically hear Ron, "It is an impure thought! Blasphemy, I tell you. Hermione Granger, I urge you to get that sinful thought out of your head this instant."

Hermione focused her eyes on the field once again, as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. (Jordan was in there year, wasn't he? Oh, well he is in this story. Also, I am making up the team names, because I don't know any of them and plus some to have graduated.) 

Lee Jordan began, "Slytherin starts off with the ball. Malcom, Slytherins main chaser, got the ball. He's heading down. And score, ten points to Slytherin!" 

Hermione nearly jumped up, but she kept seated after all it wasn't her house. 

"Gryffindors Susie Avery has the ball and are they going to make it. She passes it to Justin and it's …IN!!!" 

The Gryffindors scored two more hoops after that. It was thirty to ten. Slytherin was getting aggravated. "Casey," who was Gryffindors third chaser, "has the ball. She's going down the field. Will she make it? WAIT, What is Malfoy doing? Is he diving?" 

Hermione's attention was adverted from Casey to Draco. Just as Draco's fingers closed around the snitch, Casey scored. Hermione jumped up, "YEA! GOOD JOB!" All the Gryffindors looked up at her, "No, man! Did he catch the snitch? I wasn't paying any attention. All I saw was Casey score," she tried to reason her way out of it. 

All the Gryffindors looked away. 

Draco, from where he was on his broom, shook his head. Silently laughing at Hermione. As soon as he landed he was bombarded by his teammates. "Wonderful catch," they all cheered. 

"Party tonight," Malcom called. "I'll bring the food." That caused an even bigger ruckus. 

~ 

Hermione waited behind, telling Harry and Ron that she had left her book on the bleacher. She watched as all the Slytherin team filed out of their locker. She grabbed Draco's sleeve, pulling him behind the lockers. 

"You played well," Hermione complimented. 

"Oh, I though I was going to get a little more than that. I mean this is the first time I have been pulled behind a locker… after a game." 

Hermione eyed him, "Very funny. I caught that. That couldn't have been your hardest game. I mean you aren't even dirty." 

Draco looked down at his cloths. "Yea, I'm just a little wind tousled. It was easy," he shrugged. 

"I am glad you won," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly and **very **briefly on his cheek, before running to catch up with Ron and Harry who were already half-way to the castle.

She didn't even wait for his reaction…

**~ Present day ~ **

"Oh, Mom made the first move," Chloe said from her spot on the ground, at her parents feet. 

"Yes, I had made the first move," she laughed, "If you could call it that." 

 "I still wasn't too comfortable with the idea," Draco cut in. "But, I think after she kissed me all my thoughts about going to the 'dark side' kind of just floated away." 

"No, Draco dearest, if you remember correctly, it wasn't **that kiss that stopped you from going." **

Draco looked over at her, and then, "OH! I forgot about that." 

"No, it's just one of those things you try to block," Hermione whispered. 

"When you love someone you try to block all the moments that you ever hurt them." 

Chloe and Haley were still staring at their parents, confused. "Okay, can we just get on with the story? I want to know what happens." 

**_"Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence." - David Byrne_**

**Note:** Well, that was interesting. I wrote that one in a hurry. I guess it shows, too. My writing in this one doesn't quite feel as good. But that's okay. At least I am getting the story moving. More about the ring will come: not necessarily in the next chapter though.  

And the end was kind of like blunt foreshadowing. 

I would appreciate 310. Please. Please. : (      


	16. And the eyes go cold

                                                             **_Chapter sixteen:_**

**_                                                         And the eyes go cold _**

****

****

**_I know I made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life but the worst one was thinking the person who hurt me the most wouldn't hurt me again. _**

Draco reclined in the Slytherin common room. It was about two weeks after Christmas holidays. A week since Hermione had kissed his cheek. He still didn't know what to think of it. It was a simple kiss, not even on the lips and yet it proved deadly. It could cost him everything. 

The air seemed to get a little colder, as if a ghost had brushed past. Draco looked behind him and out of the shadows stepped his father. 

"What? How did you get in?" Draco stood up quickly. 

"I have my ways," his father shrugged off the question. His eyes settling on Draco, "So, how have you been lately? I haven't been getting letters from you." 

"I have been busy," Draco explained. 

"To busy to send letters to your dear father?" Lucius sat down on the chair Draco had just previously raised from. 

"I was… well. Yes." 

"Oh, I see. You were to busy hanging around with that **Mudblood! Do you think I would not hear about it! I mean you can't go around kissing the filthy things and expect me _not to find out. I have my spies around here you know! Well, you should know. You used to be one of them. Now, I don't know what you are. Is she not grieving? I killed her parents for that sole purpose. You know what else, Draco, I laughed while her mom screamed as my men raped her. Then, I killed her. While, the Mudblood's father watched to his death. They're such a piteous species, those Muggles. So worthless, _**

"And you, insisted on continuing to mess around with one. Do you know what that does to the Malfoy name!?" 

For the past few minutes, Draco had paid attention to his father's ramblings. In horror and in shock, he listened to his father describe what he had done to Hermione's mom and dad. It was inhumane. 

"You had no right-" Draco began.

"WHAT!" his father interrupted. "How dare you ever speak to me that way? I am your **father! **Do you understand that! I do everything for you!" His eyes went cold, lifeless just like a doll's. 

He raised his wand, focusing it on Draco. 

~ 

Hermione ran through the hallway, searching for Draco. At the end of the hallway, she saw him talking to Pansy and Liam. She dashed up to him with out thinking and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Draco turned around and his eyes focused on hers. They were different somehow, Hermione noted as she began to talk, "Draco, I need to speak to you later today." 

"Granger," he drawled, "why would I ever speak to a Mudblood?" 

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped out. 

"Is there something in your ear, Mudblood?! I said I do **not want to talk to you or any of your filthy kind." **

By this time, Pansy was gasping for air between irritatingly sugar-coated giggles. Draco turned his back on Hermione; planting a kiss on Pansy's overly lipstick coated lips. Hermione gasped for the second time. 

She turned and ran from the scene, darting across the field to settle on the grass underneath the same tree she had cried under when her parents died. There she finally let the tears go. She had thought Draco had changed. She had thought he had become someone else. She had seen a sweeter, almost nice Draco come out. 

Now he was Malfoy again… 

~ 

**_Present day… _**

****

"DAD! That was horrible!" Chloe exclaimed, bolting up from the floor. " How could you do that to mom?" 

"Chloe, darling, I was under a curse. I had no choice," Draco tried to explain to his daughter who seemed to be losing it over the story. 

"Chloe, I don't see why you are getting so emotional. I mean we know they end up together," Haley rationalized. 

"But, I could never imagine my dad doing that. It was horrible." 

"Dad, I'm hungry," Haley stood from the floor. "Can we get something to eat?" 

"Well, it is lunch time. I guess we will continue the story later. That is if you want to?" 

"If we want to?!" They both exclaimed. "Are you kidding? Of course we do! This is the best romance story ever! Well, at least better than the books we have been reading."

Hermione smiled, "Come on girls." And they all filed into the kitchen to cook lunch. 

Once they were all in there, Draco conjured a nice lunch for them and the sat down at the table, "So, dad," Haley began. "What are your thoughts on all that has happened?" 

"Well, obviously I do believe people can change. I sure did. My thoughts on what has happened… I would not have it any other way. I don't know where I would be today if not for your mother." 

"Sure, dad, we_ all_ know where you would be," Chloe exaggerated. 

"Where, pray tell, would I be, young lady." 

"You would be in Azkaban," she whispered. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Do you think I have lived in your house, bearing the Malfoy crest on my robes we wear, having people constantly ask what if I believe what happened was right and not research what the heck everybody was talking about? God, all I have to do is go sit in The Leaky Cauldron. They're still talking about it down there," Chloe stated as she picked apart her sandwich. 

"What happened?" Draco questioned his daughter. 

"Granddad was on the bad team, wasn't he? It wasn't that long ago, dad. Only a few years ago did Voldemort loose the dark throne and Granddad fell with him. He was on the dark side. Had mom not convinced you during seventh year not to join, we probably wouldn't be here." 

"How do you know your mom convinced me?" Draco watched Chloe as she shrugged. 

"Why else would you not join the dark lord? I know she convinced you not to; we just haven't got to that part in the story, yet." Chloe took a bite of her sandwich. 

Draco laughed, "Well, you do have some of your mom in you." 

"So, dad, when do we find out who has the ring?" Haley butted in. 

"When I get around to it, the part is coming up. Just be patient." 

"Dad, I want a brother," Chloe looked up at him. 

"What?" Draco looked over at her. 

"I want an older brother," Chloe smiled. 

"Me too," Haley interjected. 

"Well, you are both out of luck," Hermione stood, placing her plate in the sink. "You won't be able to have an older brother."

"I know and that sucks," Haley placed her plate next to Hermione's. "Do you want to continue the story?" 

Draco stood and put a spell on the dishes so they would wash themselves. "Come on then," the four made their way back into the living room. 

"How about we go outside," Chloe suggested. "We can get fresh air." 

"That's a good idea," Hermione walked towards the French doors, pulling them open. She sat down in one of the patio chairs. The rest followed suit. 

"For a month, I went back to being who I was, Malfoy, not Draco. I made fun of her, pushed her around, criticized her heritage, every possible evil thing you could do to a person. One day we had a confrontation…" 

**_The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother. ~ Henry Ward Beecher_**

**NOTE:** Christian, will not stay a missing person forever. I am sorry about not really bringing him up. BUT, he has a reason for being missing. Believe me. And, I will talk more about Draco's curse next chapter. 

Umm, I would like to ask for 330. Please. I am sorry the ending to this chapter was kind of weak. I do not feel good. I have a sore throat, a headache, and I just feel sick. I'm falling apart. Also I am sorry I took so long to post this.  


	17. Castles in the Sky

**Note: **_this chapter is unusually long. In fact, it is my longest yet. **Venus Aeternus, **I tried really hard to make it longer because you kept asking for longer chapter. So, here is the outcome of my labor. Lol. **Avapouchi****-I had to agree with you. She did recover too quickly. I didn't mean for that to happen and it was my mistake. Sorry for that slipup. **Tom Felton's babe- **I am really contemplating that whole idea about keeping the family name. In fact after you mentioned it the first time, I really wished I had thought of that point **before ****__I had gotten as far as I had. At the point I had been at, I didn't feel like I should just add a boy, but I'm really thinking about bringing in a baby. **Haspi**- **no I don't want it to be any of the unforgivables. I don't really talk about what it is in this chapter. I know I said I was going to get a little more in depth. But I most likely will get to that in the next chapter. **_

_Liam doesn't make an appearance in this one either. I am sorry, BUT he is coming back, as is the topic of the necklace. If at any point in this chapter I say the ring instead of necklace. I am sorry; I just watched the movie, The Ring. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own anything. Except __Neva__, Ravyn, Haley, Liam, Chloe, and any other characters that don't make appearance in the book which belongs to J.K Rowling. Which we all know. I was just telling since this is a Disclaimer. **But, I do own the plot. It is mine.**_

                                                     **_Chapter Seventeen: _**

**_                                                      Castles in the sky_**

****

****

**_~The power of anger can rage inside until it tears you apart but the power of a smile, especially yours can heal a frozen heart.~_**

****

Hermione sat staring out her window. Lightning snakes its way across the sky followed closely by echoing thunder. Everything hit her at once, the death of her parents, the issue of the necklace, Draco's ever constant changing mind. It was so depressing, but of course the rain also added to her depression. 

The soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window pane was the only noise that filled the room. Hermione watched the rain course down the glass in rivulets. The room still faintly smelled of Lavender's perfume. Distant dreams and angels kisses. Strawberries and sweet sugar. 

Lavender was so carefree. Even when she thought was alone, she never seemed depressed. Hermione had perfected the art of hiding her emotions from other. It was a weakness. An Achilles heel. To have a weakness was giving anybody the ability to destroy you. So, everything that affected her. Her parents death, the feeling of her friends abandonment, Draco… 

It all stayed bottled up inside. Well, that is, until she was alone. Then, she let it flow freely. Her emotions came to the surface, all released from their hiding places. She did this to save herself. To have weakness is to perish. 

She wondered if the world would care. Would anybody notice? Would it matter? Would it make a difference? Did her life affect anybody around her? 

She rolled over on her side, feeling the soft material of her downy comforter under her hand. Life was one big conundrum. Its puzzling ways still too complicated for Hermione to understand. Its twist and turns that it throws at you, either causing you to trip and fall or to excel and fly.

It was one or the other, this Hermione knew by experience. 

She stood, rising to her feet and looked out the window once again. Her eyes settled on the ground far below. It was still raining; it was coming down in a steady fall. The thundering, though, had stopped. 

Hermione got a sudden urge to go down to the castle grounds. 

~ 

She slowly walked across the grounds, towards the lake. She had found out from Harry that the lake held many wonders it did not show from the surface. It hid so many mysteries, just like her. The rain continued to fall, splashing into the lake creating small craters that would appear for just a second and be gone just as quick. 

The air smelled of rain and the sky was still grey as if it mourned along with her. The rain resembled its tears. She felt each one as it traced its way down her face, across her cheek. The wind whispered in her ear, just an echo of memories untold. (Don't ask. I just felt like putting it.) 

She lowered herself to the ground. She placed her hands in her lap, folded. She looked as if she was prepared to start class, not just to sit out in the rain. 

She wished everything could just…. go right. That her parents could be alive, that Draco would just stop being a prick, they would find the necklace and Draco wouldn't give it to his father. If only… but it was all just castles in the sky. Pure dreams. 

It was near the end of February and still they hadn't found the necklace. School was almost over. They only had a few months. Final exams would be coming up, OWLS and whatnot. Hermione was beginning to doubt whether they would find it. All they knew was that it was a Ravenclaw who was bidding his time just right. She didn't even know if Draco had gotten the picture or if he had gotten the list of Ravenclaw's who stayed. Both were very important. 

She wondered if Liam had any part to play in this whole fete. Was he the bad guy? Was he possibly the one carrying the necklace? It was possible even though he had made it clear that he most likely _worshiped_ Lord Voldemort. He could be holding onto it until it was _time_. Till Voldemort decided that all good should perish. 

Her track of thought changed, if all good was to perish would Malfoy still be here? It was quite off topic, she knew. It was just that the question popped randomly into her head, unbidden. She had been thinking of him more often then not. It was unusual. She had thought of him more in the past week than in the whole seven years she had been coming to Hogwarts. 

She had to admit that he was alluring, desirable even. What Hermione wondered, though, was: was it possible to like him? Malfoy, Draco, the most cunning person in Hogwarts. Whom she had once described as 'Hogwarts evil' and that was still no lie. 

Her thoughts continued to race as rain poured from the sky, soaking her. 

"What _are you doing, Mudblood?" _

Hermione's eyes shot open from surprise, but she recognized the voice instantly. It was Malfoy's. Hermione stood, turning around to face him. Her hair fell limply into her face, where it plastered itself. Her brown eyes locked onto his, "I am doing what I wish to do and that is no concern of yours," she spat out. 

"Really now," Draco nodded. "No concern of mine is it? That is quite fine with me. Besides, the ways a Mudblood passes her time is none of my interest." 

"What is wrong with you? I mean you go from hating me, to being one of my best friends, to this. What is this enmity you have towards me? Have I wronged you in some way? Because if I have I think you should tell me what I have done to deserve _this once again. It only seems fair--" _

"Just stop. You want to know what you have done? You have breathed. Your presence annoys me. I don't know why I put up with it for however long or even why I danced with you out of free will, but I will tell you now… never again." 

Hermione was on the verge of tears. Never had she heard such words come from a person who at one time, if only for a short amount of time, she had considered a friend. Of course, it was her fault. How could she be so blind as to trust so willingly? It was not like her. 

She looked up at him, her eyes falling on his. And she noticed, for the second time that his eyes were not his. She faintly remembered thinking this before. Yes, when she had first learned of his change and he had called her a Mudblood and… God forbid, kissed Pansy, but all that was beside the point. 

His eyes were not his! How absurd it sounded. His normal liquid silver was a dark, a slate grey. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she inquired.  

"My eyes are fine!" he snapped. "I am fine!" 

"I don't think you are, Malfoy? What are you?" she moved as if to go around him, "What has gotten a hold of you?"

"Nothing, I am me!" 

"Really," Hermione nodded. "Then why get so defensive? If you are you it shouldn't matter that I am wondering what is wrong with you." 

Malfoy didn't respond to that. He kept quiet and watched her with his dark eyes as if he was going to grab her and kill her.

"I thought I could change you, Malfoy. I will admit to that," Hermione's voice was still a whisper, caught and carried away by the wind. The rain continued to fall masking each other, or at least Draco from seeing the tears that fell down Hermione's cheeks. She seemed to be crying quite a lot this school year. 

"You can't change me. Why would you even try?" His lips were drawn into a sinister smirk. 

"I don't know," she answered honestly, a small smile appeared and disappeared just as fleetingly. Stepping forward, she placed one hand on the right side of his cheek, rising on tiptoes, she whispered, "but I did try." Then, she placed a soft, brief kiss on kiss lips. Dropping back to her normal height, she ran off, again, without looking at his reaction. 

Draco's look was disgusted… at first. But the more he thought about it, the more his 'inner self' wanted back out. He wanted this curse gone. He fell to his knees, grey eyes scanning the lake. Rain fell more dangerously. Thunder rumbled with fury buried deep within. 

Draco looked up at the sky, its swirling masses of puff of clouds which matched his eyes so continentally. Memories whisked through his mind. Each brought on by a specific attribute of the evening so far. 

The dance they shared out by the weeping willow was a memory that came to him because of the rain. He could remember the feel of her wrapped in his arms. The sweet vanilla smell of her hair as it mixed with the smell of the night and the falling rain. The way the moonlight danced across her features and sent tiny sliver of silver through her hair. The wind blew the long tendrils of willow around, entwining them together, and brushing them along Hermione and Draco as if the vines wished to dance with them.

Another moment, the second dance they shared; this one at the ball. The music had floated melodiously through the air as they swayed. The soft feather-like snow drops (What would you call them? They aren't snowflakes) fell from the enchanted sky, to land upon them. Small white balls decorated Hermione's hair, cursed so they wouldn't melt. 

Finally, the last moment that entered his head was when he was trying to analyze Hermione and his 'problems' about the good and the bad. How Hermione was enough to keep him on the good side, but the dark offered so much more. So many more illusions. So many more hidden secrets. And yet, one girl, one woman held enough power to keep him from going to them. How? 

And that question will for ever haunt him, he decided, as he looked up at the sky. **_His _liquid silver eyes straying across the rain clouds, only to land on one rainbow that stretched its way out of the darkest depths of the cloud. **

One solitary hope…

~ 

Haley and Chloe stared at their father, eyes wide and mouths gaping. The wind slowly blew across the patio, ruffling all of their hair. "Wow, that's all I have to say," and Haley sat back in her chair. 

"Really moving, dad," Chloe simpered at her father. 

Hermione smiled affectionately at Draco, and mouthed, 'I love you.' 

"My father was cruel and I am glad you two do not have to meet him anytime soon. He was a reason I didn't know if I would make it as a father. I overcame that, of course. I personally think I make a wonderful father." 

Chloe laughed, "_Oh, of course you __do, dad. I don't know why you ever doubted." She rose from her chair and sat on his lap, placing a kiss on his cheek. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, smiling. 

"Oh, _nothing," Chloe shook her head. _

Haley laughed, "You are truly a great father, dad." 

"I'm great? I am not wonderful, excellent or maybe even magnificent? I think I am truly hurt." 

"I was trying to give you a compliment, dad, and you took it the wrong way," Haley eyed her father. 

Chloe moved off of her father's lap, picking up her cat of the ground, collapsing back into her chair. "Well, you know dad." She ran her hand along the cat's back, brushing the white fur. 

"How's Neva's paw?" Haley questioned Chloe. 

"It's fine, still healing though." Neva, Chloe's cat, had been attacked by a dog when it escaped in the parking lot at the train station. It had stayed by Chloe's leg until a dog raced up, scaring it away. 

"I wonder where Ravyn is." Haley looked around. Ravyn was Haley's cat. It was as black as night and usually only liked Haley. It had a select few it grew onto, but none of those select few where sitting with Haley now. 

"She's probably just scampering around," Hermione stated as she stood from her seat. "I'm going to go get a drink. Anybody want anything?" 

"No thank you," was Draco's response. 

"Lemonade," Haley chimed up.

"Water," Chloe. 

"Why don't you all start with out me. I will be right back." 

Draco nodded, "well, as I told, your mother was enough to keep me good or well, bring me back. I went to Dumbledore not long after that…" 

       ~ **_You were the first guy I ever cried over, but the last I will forget. ~ _**

****

**_~When you come to the end of all the light you know, and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things will happen: either you will be given something solid to stand on, or you will be taught how to fly.~_**

****

**_Note: __so, how was that chapter? I think it deserves some credit. Lol, anyway, please tell me what you think. _**

_I would like to ask kindly for 350. Please. _

_Everyone, have a nice day. Heck, have a nice week. _

_Here's a quote I found, doesn't really match the story but… you know. _

****

**_"Slow down and enjoy life. It's not only the scenery you miss by going too fast-you also miss the sense of where you are going and why." ~ Eddie Cantor_**

****

****

_So, everybody, slow down… _


	18. Whispers to be heard

**Note: Wow!!! I got way more reviews than I expected!! Thanks! All of you. Well, the next chapter is finally done! It feels like I took forever on this one. Here it is. **_Venus Aeternus _**I will try to make one like that. In fact I have wanted one like that from the beginning, but I'm taking it slow. Don't worry; I expect to have quite a few of those!! **_Starfire**I promise, Liam will have a BIGGER part. He is on his verge of coming back. I'm just trying to get the whole mystery solved and Draco and Hermione together. **__Silver Masamune **I am SO sorry about that !! I watched The Ring recently and it's stuck in my head. Sorry! **__Ash **I would love to know some of the quotes that you have. In fact, I would really appreciate it. **_Nicole _**Even though this is getting to you a little late. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! _Snow purple rose _**no it wasn't any of the unforgivables. I just haven't named it yet. It will be named though! **_Iris _**Yes, in future chapters the curse will be explained. Possibly the next one. ****__Tom Felton's Babe **Liam is coming back. Lol. **_

**On with the story…**

**                                                            Chapter Eighteen: **

**                                                          Whispers to be heard**

**_It's funny how we set qualifications for the right person to love, while at the back of our minds we know that the person we truly love... will always be an exception. _**

Dumbledore eyed him with that all-knowing gaze, "I was wondering when you would come to see me." 

"You knew," he exclaimed. 

"Little, but you are here only but to tell me the rest," Dumbledore smiled. "I am very glad you came." 

"Well, I have my reasons," Draco shrugged. "My dad he came to the common room and threatened me-"

"About what?" Dumbledore interrupted. His face was serious as he watched Draco tell his story. 

"At the time I was, well, I still am if Hermione forgives me, but I was working with her on a… project. He came to me and threatened me about that, working with a… non pure-blood. I didn't listen. He came back and cursed me. Well, before that he had hit me," Draco reached up to touch the rapidly healing bruise. 

"What to you want me to do about this?" Dumbledore questioned. His smile slowly began to appear at the corner of his mouth as if he knew Draco's request already. 

"You see, when I was cursed I hurt someone. I didn't mean to hurt her and I was sorry. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't mean… I just want you to protect me from my father." 

"This must have cost you a lot, Mr. Malfoy. You have too much pride for you to come here out of your own self. I knew you had a greater reason. A woman can make a man do things he would never have dreamed he would ever do. I will ask you to do me a favor. In order to protect you I am going to separate you from your house. Do you mind?"

"What are the… surroundings going to be like?" Draco questioned, not able to come up with a better word. 

"I need you to choose one person. The person you trust the most. This person will be almost like a bodyguard. Depending on the sex we will decide how big a room you need. Male only one room with two beds; female, obviously there will be to rooms. So, I purpose you think about this. I will also provide you will spells to use incase of emergencies and whatnot." Dumbledore smiled. "I wish you a wonderful day," he said as he reached into his desk. "Lemon drop?" and he offered Draco some round, yellow balls. 

Draco took one and thanked his headmaster. "When do you want a reply on this?" 

"I want you to have a partner/roommate by Friday. Two days," Dumbledore said. 

Draco nodded, "Two days," and he was gone. 

~

Hermione sat in her common room, surrounded by Lavender and Parvati. "So," Lavender began. "When you get married what are the qualification for the would-be husband?" 

"I would want a tall, handsome blonde with… deep blue eyes pr maybe grey," Parvati smiled as she explained her dream guy. 

"Oh, we all know who you want for a husband," Lavender laughed. "You are in love with Draco Malfoy!" 

"Me!" Parvati exclaimed. "Not in a million years," she smiled as she said it. Lavender gave her an accusing look. "Okay, I might like him a little bit. But, he is oh-so-cute! You have to admit!... What about you, Hermione?" 

Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation with interest, looked shocked. She wasn't ready to be called on for this question, "Oh, umm, I suppose I would want a kind, loving husband. He doesn't have to be too tall, taller than me of course. I want him to be smart and take me for what I am. Maybe black hair or brown and green or blue eyes," Hermione smiled. Through the whole thing she had not once thought of Malfoy as she was describing her dream guy. She didn't want her husband to remind her of her childhood rival. 

"How sweet," Lavender sighed. "I truly hope you find him." 

"I do too," Hermione whispered. "Well, what about you?" She asked completely changing the subject. 

"Me!" Lavender burst out. "I just want somebody who is cute or handsome. Maybe an Italian." 

Hermione laughed. "Well, only time will tell girls. Only time will tell." 

~ 

Hermione met Harry and Ron out on the Quidditch field that evening. It was going to be the first time they had truly been alone for a month. "So," Hermione said as she walked around Harry, who was getting ready to get on his broom to practice with Ron. 

"How have you been doing lately?" Ron questioned. 

"Fine," she fingered her hair as she watched them. It had been so long since they had _talked _that it seemed like they didn't know each other. 

"Why are you hanging around Malfoy more this year?" 

"Because he asked me to help him," she stated simply. 

"Really, but that was at the beginning of the year. You both aren't done doing whatever?"

"Nope, not nearly close." 

"Well," Ron mounted his broom. "We have to practice. See you around. It was nice talking for these few seconds, Hermione. Don't forget that we are always there. You just seem to look over us this year. Harry and I just want you to know that we will always be your friends and that you can always seek comfort in us." Ron glanced briefly back at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up. 

Hermione wondered if it was all planned, but she smiled anyway. It was a nice thought even if it was planned. "Thank you, Ron. I really appreciate that. It feels good to know that someone is there for you." 

Harry and Ron smiled. "I'll see you later, 'Mione," Harry said as he kicked off into the air. 

"Yes, yes you will." Hermione turned and walked away, glancing back momentarily. It was amazing how much they had grown. They went from scared and nervous first years to this, what they are now. People old enough and ready to take on the world. Ready to live life and experience the pain and the magic. 

Hermione sighed, they had all grown up so very fast. 

~

Draco walked down the stone steps leading out to the school ground. He scanned the whole ground, from the tree to the cabin… and the lake. And beside the lake was where a specific brown haired Gryffindor sat. 

He began walking towards her and as he neared he decided that she looked almost lost. Her knees pulled up to her chin and eyes staring out into the misty depths of the lake. "So, what imaginative land are you exploring?" Draco asked as he sat down. 

Hermione smiled and looked over at him, "the fairy tales. I've always loved them. How the princesses are always so beautiful and they always get the handsome prince. It's just never been fair…" 

Draco nodded, "life isn't fair. It never is, but I have a proposition to make. I need a "guard", we are working together on this project and I'm not really making the _greatest _friends this year in Slytherin. If you know what I mean, so do you want to dorm up with me?" 

"Just yesterday you were making the biggest commotion about me just touching you and now you want me to dorm up with you?" 

"Yea," he answered like it was obvious.

"Sure, why not." Hermione smiled and looked back out at the lake. 

~ 

Hermione and Draco were on there way to the library, when Hermione questioned, "So, did you ever get the list and the picture?" 

"Yes! I did. It's in my room. Will you come with me to get it?" 

"Sure, why not." They walked in companionable silence until they reached the entrance to the common room. 

"Do you want to come in with me or wait out here?" Draco asked softly. 

"Is anyone in there?" 

"That is a risk…" 

"Sure, I'll come in with you." 

Draco eyed her and then said the pass word. Both of them entered… 

~ 

Draco walked over to his dresser where he pulled two pieces of paper out of the drawer. He turned around and handed them to her as she glanced around. "I've never been in here," she commented. 

"Most Gryffindors haven't." 

"I know but… I was just saying. It's very interesting." She then glanced down at the list of the people who stayed…. 

**_Tom Brackal _**

**_Marie Verheu _**

**_Jon McLeary_**

**_Kimberly_********_Shores_****__**

**_Ivan Foisy_**

**_Jasper Byrne_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_Erika Clark_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_Jason Davis_**

**_Demi_****_ Bradley_**

**_Marcus Flint_**

**_Pansy Parkinson_**

**_Gregory Goyle_**

**_Vincent Crabbe_**

**_Liam _**

****

****

"Well, we know it isn't these two." She marked off his and her names. "I could swear more people stayed though. I wonder why Liam doesn't have a last name?" she looked up. "But have you noticed none of the teachers call Liam by his last name." 

Draco shrugged, "I figured he requested it or something." 

Hermione shrugged also, "Maybe." She placed the list behind the other piece of paper. "This picture looks very familiar… It looks…" she trailed off. Where had she seen a picture that looked like this? She couldn't place a face with which she had seen drawing it. She could faintly remember the hands, slowly placing each careful line on the paper. 

"_I'm going to get Malfoy. He might want to come,"_ Liam's voice echoed up the stairs.

Hermione glanced at Draco, then the door. She tossed the paper on the bed and then moved to hide behind it. "I'm going to go with him, Hermione. Just leave after I'm gone." Hermione nodded, silently. 

"Hey, Malf, you want to go with us to Honeydukes?" Liam questioned. 

"Sure, why not." Draco shrugged and followed him out the door. 

After she heard the door close behind Draco, Hermione stood up. In her haste to remove herself from the room, she grabbed only the list of people and completely forgot the picture. 

The picture lay on Draco's bed, a beautiful sketch of the mountains. Trees, lush and green embraced the mountains base and the sky was swirled with pink, light purple and a tinge of orange. It appeared almost lonely in all its glory. The mountains sad in their loneliness. They wanted their whispers to be heard, to be seen went deeper than one could image… 

~

Neva's purring was the only thing that could be heard. "Well, that was… different." The night air hummed with the sound of crickets. The girls had long since gotten their drinks and had been sipping them as the story continued. 

"That was sweet and…" Chloe drifted off, unsure what to say. 

"Well, I went with Liam. I had fun with the whole group of guys even though they were all Slytherins. But when I got back, there was just more of the mystery to solve…" 

**_Sometimes the greatest love is right in front of your face, but you're just too blind to notice. _**

**Note: Well, what do you think? Was it long enough? I know it wasn't as good as the last chapter, but please forgive me. Writer's block! I hate it. **

**Anyway, I would like to ask for 400. 410 if you are all nice. : ) **

**So, HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!!!!**


	19. Trust

**Note: This chapter is for all those that requested fluff… **_Kate_**, **_Venus Aeternus_**… Avapouhi**** Yes, I didn't notice I had only put their last names. I got distracted, but I did change it. Sorry to those who noticed that. JoeBob1379** the curse is here and you will find out about the picture later… It will all come together.  And to everyone else… Enjoy the chapter… ****

**                                                            Chapter nineteen: **

**                                                                       Trust**

**_Trust_****... when you betray it your whole world can come crashing down, along with what you once had with someone, and when it does, all you want is to get it back**

                        

The dim lighting revealed little in the dark recesses of the hallway. It seemed that the hallway was shrouded in mystery, covered in darkness. The torches flickered and the shadows on the wall appeared to dance in some strange rhythmic beat. The moonlight streamed through the arched windows, leaving rivers of the cold light spilled like silver liquid across the stony floor. 

Her footsteps echoed down the long, narrow hall. Not a soul roamed the corridor and Hermione was left to herself. She moved silent and swiftly to reach her destination without waking any of the professors. Before long, the door was in her sight. She reached out, clasping the frigid metal. She twisted the door handle, pushing it open slightly. 

The room was no brighter than the hallway that she had come out of. The fire that rested in the hearth was the only light in the room. A lone figure leaned over the fire. Folded arms rested on the wall above the fireplace, upon which his forehead was placed. 

"Draco…?" Hermione's voice questioned uncertainly. 

The figure turned around with a sweep of his cloak. Shadows covered most of his face, but his patrician cheekbones and silver eyes, which pierced the darkness. It was these features that distinguished him from any who _might_ have been there. Hermione took an unsure step towards him and then more confident; she walked steadily towards him. She timidly placed her fingers on his cheek, as a child would explore a new texture. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the lips. 

Both kissed with uncertainty, but with each passing moment their kisses became more wanting, needy. Each needing that little comfort that the other gave. Draco's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him. His kisses trailed across her cheek, and down her neck. 

Hermione opened her heavy-lidded eyes, staring into his silver ones… She moved into kiss him when the door flew open! Liam's frame stood in the door frame, his silver eyes glinting.  

"Do you really think it is a Ravenclaw?" he asked as if the idea was absurd. "When you know Malfoy is holding it, hiding it, just to reel you in. You, after all, are part of the 'big' plan." 

Hermione took a step back from Draco, "What do you mean?" 

Liam walked forward, into the darkness and the out into the light. His face seemed t o morph... into Voldemort's. It was also Voldemort's hissing voice that spoke, "Draco is my servant…" his voice broke into a cackling laugh. Reaching forward his long fingernail traced a V into the part of her chest that her shirt revealed. "And so are you!" 

~

Hermione sat up in her bed, her hand jumping to her neck, fleetingly feeling around it for any mark that would scar her. There was no such mark marring her skin. She sighed… just a bad dream. Or well, not fully horrible. She sunk into her pillows, faintly remembering her mind's image of Draco… kissing her. His arm wrapped around her waist. 

The rain fell softly onto the castle window. It's soft pitter patter lulling her back into a dreamy state, but she couldn't go to bed. She had to get ready. Herbology test today… Potions test today… Essay due… 

And she slipped back into wonderland…

~ 

"Hermione… wake up… Breakfast time… five minutes." 

Hermione groggily opened her eyes to see a fully dressed Parvati and Lavender leaning over her. She sat up quickly, ramming heads with Lavender. 

"Oh shit!" she heard Lavender exclaim, but she was into much of a hurry.

"What time is it? How much more time till breakfast? It's not passed first period is it?" She quickly swung out of the bed, muttering a quick sorry, kissed Lavender's head like you would a child and rushed to her dresser all **before they had a chance to tell her she had five minutes. **

"You have about five minutes till you have to be down. So, hurry up." Parvati giggled at the distresses Lavender. 

"What are you laughing at?! It hurt!" Lavender stated as she gingerly rubbed her head. 

Hermione rushed out of the bathroom three minutes later, dressed, make-up less and hair in a very messy pony tail. To top it off, she was having a bad hair day, so it frizzed everywhere. 

"Ready to go?" Lavender questioned. She was no longer rubbing her forehead, but you could see where they collided. 

~ 

Herbology test was fine and easy… Hermione had a wonderful feeling that she passed with flying colors. It was the Potions test that she wasn't sure about. She sat strumming her quill on the table. 

Snape barely glanced at her when he passed out the test.

**What do you put in a potion to cure apprehension and awaken openness to new experiences? **

Hermione stared at the problem then scribbled _aspen _into the blank. She was sure it was correct. The rest of the test was as followed. _Very easy_… 

After it was over, Hermione noticed the bell was about to ring. It had been an easy, but long test. And just as Hermione had thought, the bell rang as if on cue.

She began to gather her things, when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Draco slip on note onto her desk as he walked by. She reached for it, unfolding the piece of torn off parchment. It was a small note… 

_Meet me in the library… We need to talk. _

Hermione knew he wasn't breaking up with her… even though that's what it sounded like, but they had never gone out. So, from then on, through the rest of her classes she wondered what he wanted to talk about. Did he know who had the necklace? Did he know who drew the picture? Or who's scarf was in the hallway? 

Or who was planned to be attacked next…? 

~ 

Hermione sat alone at the table they had always met at as she waited for Draco to show. It was not long after she had sat down that he had made his appearance. 

The doors breezes open and he walked in catching every eye in the room. Just like always, Draco _had to have everyone's attention. Hermione noted that her dream's image of him was no where near as beautiful as the real one… especially his eyes. They just demanded attention. _

A chill ran down her spine as Hermione pictured them up close, just as they were about to close… just as he was about to kiss her. 

Draco sat down at the table like it was any other day. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" 

Hermione's hair had been frizzed all today. Tiny curls had escaped the hair bow's clasp, but for some strange reason it didn't bother him as much as it did before.

"Well, first I wanted to explain the curse I was under a few days ago. You see the Contolis curse is a curse my dad made up… hence the name. It is a more powerful version of the Imperious curse. It controls the person that it is placed upon to the point that it is… very hard to break. I think the only reason it didn't work fully on me was because I am related to him, being his son and all…" 

"You don't have to explain it to me Draco. I know you didn't hurt me out of your own free will." Hermione smiled at him. 

Draco opened his mouth and then shut it unsure what to say. "Never had he had a friend that didn't need an explanation. It was odd… "Oh, okay. You sure?" 

"I'm positive. I trust you." 

_Trust?__ Maybe that was what the Slytherins lacked. The ability to trust. Every Slytherin he had ever known was sly and cunning, quick to trade their friends for their own needs. He had done it himself and now he was ashamed. How could this Angel… ever learn to trust him. Just a replica of the snake that had fed Eve the fruit that got her kicked out of the Garden of Eden. The pure epitome of evil…_ distrust_, hate, lies, betrayal…_

Draco nodded, "we…" he trailed of and cleared his throat to begin again. "Well, the other reason I came was to tell you that you left this on my bed and…" he placed the paper on table. It was the picture that was found at the sight of crime. 

One of the students that were passing, stopped to admire the picture or so Hermione thought. She looked up to see that it was Jasper, the boy who had run into her. "Wow…" he trailed off as if at loss for words. His hand trailed up to his neck, rubbing his hem of his cloak. "That is a wonderful picture. Do you know who drew it?" 

"No, we are trying to figure that out. Do you know?" Hermione began to take out a folder, placing the picture inside. 

"Nope, not at all," and he walked away. 

"Also, we will be moving in together this Wednesday. I told Dumbledore last Friday," Draco stood. 

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione nodded, "See you around." 

~ 

It was the Saturday after Hermione moved in with Draco. She lounged on the couch in front of the fire, casually writing in her diary. The sound of the quill moving across the blank page was the only noise that could be heard in the darkness of the room. 

She sat down the quill as Draco entered. He walked around the table, sitting down next to me on the couch. He placed the picture and the list on the table. The list had a few of the Slytherins marked off. I asked these people today if they had seen this picture." 

Hermione leaned forward to get a good look at the list. Draco's sleeve brushed her bare elbow. "So, Pansy was clueless… as always." 

"Yea, she was and so was Crabbe." 

"Hmm, I see." Hermione ran a hand through her hair. 

Draco glanced over at her. The fire danced off her features, obscuring yet sharpening them. There was just something about Hermione that grew on you, he decided. He could feel it. It was like a feeling deep inside him. Instead of feeling that normal empty void, there was something there. He liked this feeling better. 

Hermione had been talking and he had completely missed all that she had said. She motioned towards a name on the list. He glanced at it, his shoulder brushed hers as he got closer.

"You see, I think there is a possibility that it is Liam…" She trailed off as his shoulder brushed hers. She looked over at him; silver locking with honey brown. 

Draco's slowly closes as he leans forward… and they kiss… 

~ 

"Well," Chloe's was smiling from ear to ear. "I see you two finally kissed and made up. All those years of tormenting and cursing Muggle-born, who knew you would grow to love one?" 

Haley smiled. The sun was just about ready to start heading down the other side of the sky. She figured it was four, five maybe. That was a long time to sit still and listen to their parent's stories. It still wasn't over, but she enjoyed them. They kept her attention. "Well, we ready to start the next chapter in life?" 

**It's so crazy... you walked into the room that day... just like any other day... except this time... my heart skipped a beat.. -Allison Mosher **

**The kiss is the **

**Passionate desire **

**Of one soul **

**To cling to another.**

**At the break of each and every kiss **

**The soul plants an eternal **

**Essence of that person deep within **

**The memory of your heart.**** And **

**You possess a tiny part of **

**That persons soul...forever.**

**~ (Unknown) **

**We both stopped talking. Part of his sleeve was touching my arm. I don't know if he knew. Then everything started to seem perfect for some reason. The feel of his shirt against my elbow, the fact that I still had an elbow. It was the perfect moment for him to kiss me, to anything me. -My So Called Life**

_Note: Well, here it was… Did everyone like it? I'm sorry if you didn't. But everyone wanted romance. Heck, I felt the need for some. So, I did what I wanted. I had three quotes today… _

_I kindly ask for 430… Please… please… _

_~ __Midnight__ Rain ~ _

_Want to be e-mailed tell me!!! _

_Have a nice day!!!! _


	20. Possible Suspects

**Note: **_Well, sorry I took so long to get out this chapter. It's spring break. I'm enjoying it. Lol… Here is the next chapter. Enjoy… _

_                                                            **Chapter twenty: **_

**_                                                          Possible suspects  _**

****

****

**If there is one thing upon this earth that mankind love and admire better than another, it is a brave man, - it is the man who dares to look the devil in the face and tell him he is a devil." - James A. Garfield**

Hermione sat out by the bleachers watching Harry and Ron fly around. She had nothing better to do today and didn't want to hang around Draco at the moment.  She was kind of apprehensive about the whole kiss. It was a great kiss, but he was her partner in finding out who had the necklace, her dorm mate, her friend. 

The sun merrily shone down on top of her head and danced across the bleachers. Clouds whipped across the sky as if in a race. It was definitely Spring. That meant school was almost over. She sighed. How fast it flew by… never stopping…. Just flowing… 

_He leaned in and they kissed. It was a simple kiss, lasting no longer than a few seconds. Hermione had pulled away, shocked. She stood, and slowly walked into her room. Only there did she stop to reminisce in the after glow of the kiss. _

It had been sweet, short and magical… Hermione decided. 

"Hey, Hermione," Someone called up to her, glancing down she noted it was Sam. "Hey, there's been another attack." 

Hermione stood quickly, rushing down the bleacher. Halfway across the school yards and she ran into someone, who until now had been lying low. "Liam, what are you doing?" 

"You looked like you were in a hurry. I'm just delaying you." He shrugged.

"You are ridiculous," Hermione huffed. "Just leave me alone." 

"Mudblood, I would, but I love watching you get angry." 

Hermione frowned, "You are a bastard. You know that?" 

"Oh, I know. I do work at it." Liam laughed. 

Hermione took a deep breath, raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Pushing past him, she didn't even wait to see what he did next. He didn't follow her that was for sure.

Hermione sighed when she reached the steps leading up to the oak doors. 

~ 

The child had not been murdered, merely paralyzed. Hermione couldn't believe it. This person had done everything. He had murdered, paralyzed, lacerated a child's arm… The scene where he had been attacked had been cleaned by the time she had gotten there so she hoped that Draco had found something. The smallest something was all they needed. Just something to fill in empty pieces because right now all they had was a picture, a list, and a Ravenclaw scarf. Well, of course the facts. The figured it was somebody who was in the school, because the book had said that you had to be within fifty feet of your target. That was unless that had sneaked in through one of the hidden passage ways, but Hermione told Draco to think positive and hope he didn't. 

She sat in the library where they had always agreed to meet. Hermione hoped he showed up. She really needed to speak to him. Random students milled around the library. One familiar face that seemed to keep popping up was over by the potions section. She walked over to him, "Jasper, what are you doing?" 

"What! Oh," he turned around. "You scared me there for a second." 

"Yea, I could tell. You jumped. Are you okay?" 

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. You?" 

"Good, just waiting for Draco." 

"You two have been hanging out more lately," Jasper noted. 

"Yea, we're working on a project." 

"Oh, really, that's interesting." Jasper smiled. "Well, there he is right now." 

Hermione turned around, seeing Draco enter the library, most of the girls looked up. "Lucky bastard," she heard Jasper mumble from behind her. Hermione laughed. Draco wasn't really all that lucky as most people pictured him. She turned around to thank him and just caught a fleeting glimpse of his brown hair disappearing behind the bookcase.

Hermione began her trek over to Draco. "Hey, how are you?" 

"Good, didn't see you today due to no classes with Gryffindor." 

"Yea, well, so, did you get any information." 

Draco took her arm, leading her over to a silent corner. "I have reason to believe that it is Liam." 

"Why? The evidence I have seen doesn't point to him." 

"What do we have? A picture? A scarf? Both could have been the others, not his. I mean, what I saw today leads me to believe it was him." 

"Why?" she repeated.

"The person who was down was Dominic Heart." 

"So…" Hermione trailed off. 

"Dom and Liam were the biggest rivals I have ever seen. Plus, Dom was clutching Liam's necklace in his hand." 

"Well, that's a little careless, don't you think?"

"Maybe he didn't know that the necklace was ripped off. Why are you defending him? You don't like him anyway, do you?" 

"No, not at all, but I want to get to the bottom of this." 

"Look, I'll tell Dumbledore I think that's who it is. The ministry, at this point is desperate. They'll come get him and I'll go check his stuff in the room. Simple as that. If it's not him, we'll keep looking." 

"But, do you really think Dumbledore will believe you?" 

"I'll convince him of it." 

Hermione stood, "Ok,"

But, unknown to them a single pair of eyes had watched their conversation and a single pair of ears had listened… 

And was silently planning…

~ 

The next day, during Potions, the strangest thing happened. We were all copying notes from the board when a man in a expensive black dress robe walked in and handed Snape a piece of paper while skimming the class. 

"Liam, come forward." _No last name…? _

"Yes, sir," he walked forward. 

"This man needs you to come with him." 

"Why?" Liam asked bluntly.

"We just need you to come with us," he said. And it was then that Liam noticed the rest standing by the door. 

"What if I don't want to go with you? I don't know you, I shouldn't have to go." 

"You have to come." 

"I'm not moving," Liam stated.

"Liam, just go," Snape ordered.

"No," 

"Very well," the man in the expensive black dress robe grabbed Liam by the arm and pushed him towards the door. Liam struggled futilely and gave up, but he settled for looking behind him at the class. His cold eyes landed on Hermione and Draco. 

_He knows... _Hermione thought… 

** The only things surrounding you now   
Are the circular memories   
Effect your conscience   
They are the make up of your worries   
Regrets and doubts **

_Note: _**Well, that's it… how was it? Interesting… Not… I know it was incredibly short… I'm really sorry. **


	21. One smiling face

**Note: **_so, hi, everyone. Here's another chapter… I don't have much to say so… On with it right… lol_

_                                                 **Chapter Twenty-one**_

**_                                                    One smiling face_**

**What is love and what does it define who's to say and who's to draw the line and within this world and all its fuss, whose to say if it's love or a simple crush **

**_"I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away." - Before _****_Sunrise_******

Draco had told Snape that he had to go to the bathroom and being the teacher's pet he was allowed to go. He quickly walked down the halls towards the Slytherin house. He didn't have much time. He needed to get in, check Liam's stuff, leave it neat and get back. Of course, his bathroom break probably didn't have a time limit, it is better to be safe then sorry.  

He reached the house in no time and whispered the password. He silently stole up the stairs and into Liam's room. He searched through his chest at the end of his bed. School books, clothes, dirty magazines. Draco paused flipping the magazine open and then carefully closed it, placing it back exactly. He continued searching, letters, random stuff, box… He pulled it out opening it. It contained necklaces. Jackpot! After searching through the box, he placed it back in the chest with a sigh. Of course, he wouldn't be stupid enough to place the necklace with common others. Or at least that's what Draco told himself for the comfort. Closing the chest, Draco moved over to the night stand. Opening the top drawer, he began to look through. Paper, quills, ink bottles, Slytherin crest pin, some joke candies, a few fake bomb-like things, and at the very bottom, a small, square box. He pulled it out and took of the cap. It was a beautiful necklace, more fit for a woman. It was silver with a black jewel, swirled with green curls. 

Draco had seen the necklace many a time before, but only in pictures. It was so much more beautiful up close. He slipped the necklace from the container and power flooded the room. Quickly, he placed it back into the box. He mumbled a small spell so the box was duplicated and placed the fake box into the bottom of the drawer. He rose to his feet and rushed from the room. He had all he needed. Now he just needed some way to convince the others that Liam had done all this with out giving over the necklace. 

He walked back into class, calmly taking his seat and began working diligently. 

~

"Draco, do you have it?" Hermione questioned eagerly. 

Draco looked over at her, "Yes, and it was Liam. Now I just have to…" he trailed off. "We can't talk about it here. I will see you later, tomorrow perhaps. I have things to do tonight." 

Hermione nodded, "Remember… you said you would try." 

Draco glanced back at her and strangely enough, knew what she was talking about. He smiled softly, "And I will." 

Hermione shook her head, a small smile graced her features. 

~ 

Draco sat down on his old bed in the Slytherin common room. He didn't know exactly why he had come here. He supposed it was habit. He would get back to his other room before the night was over. He stared at the necklace. It was then that it hit him, just like he had duplicated the box, he could duplicate the necklace. Then he questioned himself, if he was not going to hand in to his father why would it matter if he just gave the real one to Dumbledore who would see to it that it was **destroyed. ** 

He rose to his feet, bringing the necklace with him. He placed the box in his pocket and moved to the door. He moved to open it, when it swung open by itself! Liam stood staring at him with a fierce gaze. 

"Do you know what happened to me?" Draco shook his head, looking slightly annoyed. "They took me to some place where the questioned me about a necklace. A necklace I don't have. Oh, I don't admit that it's _not the reason I came to this school. I just don't have it yet." _

"Sure, sure you don't. Now, cut the act and let me by. It doesn't matter what you tell me I have evidence on who had it." Draco glanced back at Liam. 

Liam stared at him for a second and then turned swiftly to go back to his room. 

~ 

Draco had made it to Dumbledore's office without further interruptions. He sat in front of him, pulling the case from his pocket. "Here, I found this in Liam's nightstand. I figured you would like to have it." 

Dumbledore took it. He stared at the necklace. "This is a noble deed you are doing right now Mr. Malfoy. I want you to know I greatly appreciate it. Now, comes the part I don't like. Liam will be sent to Azkaban." 

"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "Why?" Even though he didn't like the guy, It was cruel punishment to place him there. 

"He willingly hurt and **killed **other wizards. For that crime, he will be placed in the wizarding jail." 

Draco stood, "Okay, reasonable enough." And he left. 

~ 

Hermione sat at the foot of her bed, thinking. He had said and she remembered clearly, that he would make no promises. That what ever happened, happened. She hoped that he would not give into the dark power. She hoped he would give the necklace to Dumbledore.  

She sighed, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she had this giddy-happy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It intensified every time she looked at him. Or when he looked at her. It was like she lived just to feel his eyes on her, because it felt wonderful. 

This was why she wanted him to give the necklace to Dumbledore, because if he was to give it to Voldemort, no matter how much she loved him, she would have to let him go… 

It was then that she noticed what she had said. She **loved him. No, she shook her head. That was impossible. She was just a teenager with a crush. _Nothing more. It couldn't be more. How long had she known him? _Seven years._ Okay that didn't matter, how long was he nice? __About a school year. How many people fall in love that quick? A lot, a lot of people fall in love at their first look into each others eyes. It's like some thought, some feeling. That is the person I am meant to spend my whole life with and be happy and… _**

She sighed, what a wonderful fairytale… Castle in Spain, anyone?  She shook her head and laid back on the bed. What childhood fantasies she could imagine. She doubted severely Draco even cared for her as more than a friend. Hell, maybe not even as a friend, but someone to use and just throw away. That was probably how he saw her, because despite the whole nice fiasco he had been working up. She knew that deep down inside he was just the same old arrogant, spoiled Slytherin Pureblood, who teased and tormented her for her heritage. 

But that was ok, she decided, as she pushed herself farther up on the bed so she could climb under the covers. He didn't have to like her. He didn't have to care. He really didn't… 

~ 

The next day when Draco woke up, there was a very loud commotion in the halls. He quickly rushed from his room waking Hermione. "Come on, hurry." 

Then both of them raced into the halls, "What's happening?" Hermione questioned a random student. 

"They found him. The person who was hurting everyone." 

"Oh!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pushed through the crowd. She made it to the front door where they were still trying to get the suspect out the front door. Hermione recognized the person instantly… Liam… 

He struggled in the grasp of the ministry officer. He knew good and well where they were going to take him. "Let me go!" 

"It's your fault, you know." The officer would yell back. 

The words seemed to completely elude him, as if the went in an out, no stopping to process. 

Dumbledore looked depressed, he shook his head sadly. 

They pushed him out the door, and into the car. His smaller form outweighed by the two bigger men. 

Draco looked around, and amid all the frowning faces… there was one smiling… 

**Love at first sight is easy to understand. It's when two people have been looking at each other for years that it becomes a miracle**

**Strange as it may seem, the person I hated so much is the person I am **

**slowly**** falling in love with. **

_Note: _**Well, how did you like it? Short. I know. Sorry again. But I have trouble writing long chapters. I write what's important, not the excess gogrnrgy… made up word, might I add. Lol, don't ask. Well, so, the quotes don't really go with the whole chapter, more like just with Hermione's thinking. But I liked the quotes, so, I put them on there. They fit, *shrugs* so.**

**Good-day…!!! **

**Till nest time!!! I kindly ask for 478… Random number, I know, but please help me reach my goal. **


	22. You will still die

_Note: _**I would like to thank all of you on how many reviews I have gotten… Here is yet another chapter in the longest story I have ever written and the longest that I have ever continued on a story. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and continue to do so. You are my encouragement to go on… Lol, I know this sounds like the end, but in fact I am far from it. I would also like to say that my best friend posted her first ever Harry Potter fan fiction. It's _My immortal _****by _Eternity's angel of mercy. _**I'm sure she would love to hear your comments and I would like to say myself that it is a REALLY, REALLY good story!!! ****

Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my characters: Liam, Haley, Chloe, Jasper, blah blah blah… whoever else I missed. I own the plot and the necklace and all the ideas I put in the story. I do not, however own the quotes I put at the beginning of each chapter. I try to give the author recognition but sometimes the quotes do not come with a specific author. **

**_Any body who wants to be e-mailed, tell me. I would be glad to do so!! _**

                                                **Chapter twenty-two: **

**                                                    You will still die**

                   "**_I would rather die on my feet than surrender on my knees."_**

Draco pushed through the crowd, heading towards the smile. Something was up, something was wrong. He was almost there when someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around to find Hermione standing there, "What are you doing?" 

"I… Just come on." Draco turned around and continued to walk. The person had obviously not seen him. Draco grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. Jasper's eyes grew wide. 

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked, brushing Draco's hand off of his shoulder. 

"Yea, why are you so happy?" Draco bluntly questioned. 

"What are you stupid? They just caught the killer… Why shouldn't I be happy?" 

Draco grabbed his shirt collar, "Don't talk to me like that! I never once liked you. I would gladly turn you in as an accomplice." 

"You have no proof on me." Jasper's pleading eyes wondered to Hermione. They looked so lonely. So sorrowful. She watched as Jasper reached up, trying to pull Draco off. His hands were so delicate. Jasper's fingers were like an artist. Slim and long… 

It was then that it hit her. All of it rushing back in a wave of recollection… The dance… The lone figure… the picture… the hands… the mountains… it all came together… 

She looked up at Jasper; his Ravenclaw tie had obviously not been tied when Draco had grabbed him, because it lay forgotten on the ground. Hermione leaned over picking it up; she rubbed the smooth silk over in her hands. It was like a puzzle all falling together. Jasper popping up more often, the picture, he was even the Ravenclaw… 

Draco had let go of his shirt and was now just bombarding him with words. Jasper, on the other hand, was paying no attention to him. Hermione stood straight and their eyes locked. It was then that Jasper knew that she was no longer clueless. He took off in a flash, heading around the school building.  

Hermione started after him, "It's him, Draco. I know it is!" They both rushed around the corner to just catch a fleeting glimpse of Jasper touching a port key. 

"Okay, Hermione. I need you to go back and get Dumbledore or anybody who could possibly help incase we encounter somebody who is stronger than Jasper." 

Hermione knew who he was talking about. It was an unspoken knowledge. Even though Voldemort had not been seen for a while did not mean that he was not out there. He was just biding his time. Everyone knew it… 

"Be careful, Draco… please." Hermione pleaded. 

"Don't worry about me," he leaned over and kissed her. Even though he thought it felt like one of those sappy romance movies where the hero was about to rush off and save the world. At least he got the girl. 

Hermione smiled and ran to fetch help. Draco, on the other hand, turned back to the port key.

~ 

Draco was transported to deserted room. It was, though, lavishly decorated, with fine silks and gold. He moved towards the door, to find on the other side an empty stone hallway. 

He walked silently down the long corridor. It led to a door, pushing it open he learned the hard way that it was not empty. 

He was automatically caught by the Cruciatus curse. "Who are you?" The voice was one Draco instantly recognized, Voldemort. "Oh, I know who you are." The curse disappeared and Draco crumbled to the ground. His body ached from the pain. 

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here?" 

"I followed one of my fellow students through a port hole." 

A door to the left opened and Jasper came running through. Draco started towards him, but stopped. 

Jasper had a cruel gleam in his eyes as he walked up to Voldemort; from his pocket he pulled a small box. He knelt in front of Voldemort's throne, opening the box 

Voldemort's eyes seemed to glow as he pulled the contents from the small container. It was the necklace… 

Draco stayed frozen in the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe… My God… what has Jasper done… 

Draco stood and ran for Voldemort. That necklace should never have touched his hands. "Crucio!!" and Draco was caught in a whirl of pain. 

"You could have been great!" Voldemort stepped down from the throne. "You could have been my right-hand man and we could have ruled the world together Draco. Yet, someone had converted you!! You no longer have the evil in your heart that use DeathEaters are prided for! You will now die like the rest of them… In a slow rotting hell!!" The pain ceased, and Draco stood straight. "Unless, of course, you bow to me…" 

"I will not kneel to the monster that my own father has groveled at the feet of for decades." Draco said calmly. 

"Fine then, you can die standing, but still will you die." 

~ 

Haley leaned forward, watching Draco with intense eyes as he explained such an extreme part. "Where you scared?" She interrupted.

"I knew that if I were to die trying to get the necklace away from Voldemort I will not have dishonored the promise I made to your mom. And if there is one thing we Malfoy's pride ourselves it is not to break promises that we have made. 

Haley and Chloe nodded. They had learned that lesson well. "Well, dad," Haley began. "I know you lived…" she laughed, softly. "Or else you wouldn't be here to tell use this wonderful romance story." 

Draco smiled, pulling his daughters onto his lap, kissing each of their heads in turn. 

                                                **_You're my light in the dark._**

**Note: **_Well, here it is delayed… I'm sorry… I'm also sorry for it not being long… I know it's not long… I was in a hurry my mom was rushing me. We had to go. Well, I still have to go… so _

_HAVE A HAPPY EASTER!!! And… I would like to ask for 510… _

_THANKIES AND COOKIES TO EVERYONE!!!! _


	23. No greatness from you

**Note: **_You all, I would like to say that I am so sorry for calling it a ring. IT IS A NECKLACE!!! LOL… It's my fault… I'm sorry… terribly sorry. Well, after that is covered. I would like to say! On with the story!! Yay! _

_                                                            **Chapter twenty-three: **_

**_                                                           No greatness from you_**

****

****

****

**"You cannot run away from weakness; you must some time fight it out or perish; and if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?" - Robert Louis Stevenson**

"STOP! NOW!" Draco turned to see Hermione running towards them, who was following her, though was quite… odd. She stopped at his side, "You will have to kill me, too!" 

"A Mudblood!" Voldemort laughed, "You dare to stand against me? What a pathetic army. Two purebloods and a Mudblood! I was the greatest wizard of my time! Do you honestly think you three can take me?" 

Draco was still shocked by the fact that Hermione had not brought a teacher or a Gryffindor for that matter, but a Slytherin pureblood. 

Liam stood next to Hermione, his green eyes watching Voldemort with a hate, a loathing beyond comprehension. Draco faintly wondered two things in that moment; the first one was how Hermione possibly could have gotten him away from the cart without bringing along some guards and the second was how had she gotten him to follow her. 

"You think you have no weakness," Hermione began, soft but forceful. "And that will be the death of you. You are not mortal, but everything dies. Everything…" 

"We shall see, Mudblood. We shall see." Voldemort waved over a few of his men. They rushed over at a lightning speed. "Remove all from the room." The man nodded slowly as if unsure whether or not to follow through with the order. Of course, he knew Voldemort was powerful, yet in the back of his mind an uncertainty lurked. "GO!!!" 

Liam, Hermione, and Draco pulled out their wands, readying themselves. "Hermione, why didn't you bring more people?" 

"Nobody was out there… I'll explain later. Spread out, guys." They moved so there was a few feet in-between each one of them. 

Voldemort shook his head, "You could have brought Potter. Then, maybe you would have had a small chance. Now, I will crush you all. You all are nothing but mere flecks compared to my greatness!" 

"What greatness?" Liam finally spoke up. "I see no greatness in you!" 

"You talk back to me, boy?" Voldemort barked. "You should bow down to me. You are a disappointment to the Slytherin name." 

"I may be a disappointment to you, but that is better than bowing down to you. I see no light, no glory in what you do! You kill people, innocents shamelessly. Without a care, you would murder hundred, burn villages or terrorize Muggles. Innocent, magic less folk who just go about and mind their own business," Liam looked like he was close to tears. The bad boy act was failing him. 

Hermione had never seen this much passion from the man who she had once regarded as her enemy. Draco was shocked that as a Slytherin he would care so much. Draco cared, yes, but he had changed. He had the ice around his heart cracked and brushed away. 

"You are pathetic!" Voldemort sneered. 

"Why do you hate what you are? Why do you wish to kill that witch is a part of you?" Liam questioned. 

Voldemort's head spun around. "_What?" he spat. _

"Were your parents not Muggles? That would make you a Muggle-born, a non-pure-blood.  

"How dare you even place me in the same category?" He raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavera!" 

Hermione heard a faint echoing of Liam's voice, but it was lost amid the roar of Voldemort's. Hermione saw the flash of green light and Liam knocked backwards, but she didn't believe it. How could he kill someone like that? Although she knew he could and would if he wanted to. It was just so… horrible. 

Draco lowered his head. When he raised it, his eyes were filled with the same anger he had seen in Liam's. It was an intense dislike. He hated the man, the monster before him. 

"Hermione, did you send for help from any older person?" 

Hermione nodded, "They should be here soon. Just delay." She whispered to him as she rushed to Liam's fallen form. 

Draco nodded more to himself. "Hey! Jackass! That was my friend!" Voldemort's head slowly turned towards him. "You know what I think of you. I think you are a Mudblood scum who despises what he is so he destroys all that reminds him." Voldemort's eyes seemed to burn with a red fire that was hot to look at. "I think-"

But Draco never got to finish that comment for a spell was lashed at him, "Crucio!" He fell to his knees. His body racked with the severe pain that flowed through him. 

"What do you think, now?" Voldemort questioned, walking towards him. "Do you dare talk back to me now??" 

"Voldemort, I suggest you release that kid from the curse." Dumbledore's voice floated through the room. 

Voldemort laughed, "And if I don't." He turned to look at the man who was surrounded by witches and wizards alike. Almost all of the Hogwarts teachers were there, including a few ministry officials. 

Voldemort waved his hand, and Draco fell forward freed of the spell. It was hard to tell if he was breathing or not. His pale arm stretched out from him, fingers curled slightly and unmoving. His blonde hair was no longer in the perfect, slicked back picture, but ruffled and sleek with sweat. 

Hermione gasped, and stood from Liam's form. She then froze, unsure whether to stay besides Liam or run to the man she had fallen in love with. In the end, she ran to Draco, for she figured Liam dead and if that was so how could he be saved. She raised Draco's head onto her lap and touched his pale, cold cheek. 

Voldemort stood in front of them and laughed at Hermione's antics. Dumbledore waved his hand forward and most of the wizard's rushed forward, catching Voldemort by the arm. "Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, I am denying you your rights as a human being. You will be taken to Azkaban. There they will perform the Dementor's kiss. If, by chance and for some reason, this does not work, we will look for other ways. You will rot in a cell until you either die or are done away with. This is the life you have earned and with will offer no sympathy or mercy, for you have show none in your life time." Dumbledore ended his speech.

He turned to Hermione as Voldemort was being escorted from the room. He kneeled by Draco as Snape checked out Liam. "He's just unconscious," Dumbledore reassured. 

"He's okay," Snape called with amazement. "What spell was he hit with?" 

"Avada," Hermione responded as Draco was raised into the are by a medic witch. 

Snape shook his head, unbelieving. "I don't know how he did that." 

Liam, too, was raised into the air. Both were whisked away. Hermione followed silently. 

~ 

"How did Liam live through it?" Haley questioned. 

"You will see," Hermione smiled. 

"You know, Liam sounds so familiar to me," Chloe looked at her sister. "Have you noticed that?" 

"Yea, I did, but I can't remember why." 

"I can't believe you two!" Hermione gasped. "When you remember you will be ashamed of yourselves." 

_"An invincible determination can accomplish almost anything and  
in this lies the great distinction between great men and little  
men."  
-- Dr. Thomas Fuller (1608-61), English clergyman,  
writer, "The Church History of __Britain__"  
  
_

_Note: _**Well, that's my next chapter. Wasn't it wonderful? Lol, please, tell me what you thought of it! I would love to know so…. Please review! **

**And I ask kindly for 550. WOW, those reviews just come in the bundles and I LOVE them all. They keep me writing! LOL**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERY ONE!!!  And COOKIES to everyone!!! **


	24. Not so different

_Note: _**Well, well, well, next chapter guys. I would like to comment on my last chapter. Some of you said it sounded rushed. I wanted to get it out before I left that weekend. We went to the beach for _my birthday_****, which was _Wednesday, April 30_**… Um, so, I wanted to get it out before then. Lol, well, here's my next chapter and I hope it's better than the last one. ****

                                                             _Chapter twenty-four_

_                                                                Not so different_

**_Cause there's nothing like being held sometimes_.**

Hermione sat in between Liam and Draco's beds for quite some time, hoping upon hope that they would wake up soon. She laid her head onto the mattress at the foot of Draco's bed and gently dozed off into sleep. The last thought that she remembered thinking was about Draco… Draco and how peaceful he looked when he slept. 

~ 

"Hermione, honey, you need to wake up." Hermione opened her drooping brown eyes that focused on the kind twinkle in Madam Pomfrey's. "Draco and Liam will do fine in my care I assure you. You can go back to your room." Hermione nodded, standing up slowly. 

She walked down the hall as if in a trance. She entered her and Draco's room, immediately collapsing on the couch in front of the warm firelight. She pulled the blanket that had been thrown across the back of the couch around her. It smelled of Draco's cologne. She smiled faintly and whispered, "Goodnight Draco." She fell asleep for the second time that night. 

~ 

Hermione rolled over and felt for a second as if she was about to fall off the small couch, but strong arms held on to her. She opened her eyes. They first focused on the shady grey eyes in front of her. "Draco," she whispered, shocked. She placed her hand on his cheek to see if she was dreaming, when she discovered that she was not, she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're awake! I was waiting beside the bed. Madam Pomfrey told me to come back to the room-" 

"Ssh, it's okay." Draco mumbled. "You're getting too worked up about things. That's hardly necessary."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione whispered. 

"Good, I'm practically immune to that curse anyway." Draco gave a one armed shrug. 

"Where's Liam?" Hermione questioned. 

"He's still unconscious, but I'm sure he'll be okay." 

"What if he's not?" Hermione sat up. "I mean there is no logical explanation for what happened. He shouldn't have survived! He could still die Draco! What if he does??" 

"Liam is fine." Draco assured her again. 

Hermione stood from the couch, "We're graduating in a few days Draco." 

"Yes, I know." He, too, had sat up and was now staring into the empty hearth. 

"What do you plan to do after this year?" Hermione sat down on the other couch, staring at his profile. "I mean, you don't still wish to follow your father's course, do you?" 

"What if I do, Hermione? I want to become the next Dark Lord. Would you be able to stop me?" He looked over at her, eyes holding a look she had not seen in them in quite some time. 

"I didn't mean it that way-" 

"Then, by all means, what did you mean?" Draco snapped. 

"I meant… I… I meant that…" 

"Exactly, you don't know what you meant." Draco stood. "I'm going in my room." 

Hermione watched his retreating back, but never once did a tear escape her eyes. She stayed stiff and watched. When his door slammed shut, she rose to her feet and walked briskly to her room. 

~ 

Not long after that, Hermione went to check on Liam in the hospital wing, only to find that he wasn't there. She was on her way outside anyway, so she figured she'd look for him on her way and if she found him great. If not, well, she could find him later. 

She pushed open the oak doors and inhaled the sweet scent of summer. She smiled slightly as she made her way towards her tree. The spot where she always thought, but she paused briefly when she noticed a form under her tree. 

As she neared closer, she recognized it. Liam. She sat beside him and sighed, "So, how are you?" 

"Fine," he mumbled. 

"I think you have a few things to explain to me." Hermione looked over at him as he looked at her. He jerked his head away quickly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" He snapped. 

"Yes, you do. Now that we are on speaking terms, I have a few questions to ask you." 

"Whatever, ask away." Liam shrugged. 

"Why did you come with me when I asked you to help me?" 

"Help you to kill Voldemort. I would have followed you through hell to kill that son of a bitch!" Liam scowled. 

"Why?" Hermione ventured. 

"Because he killed my family. Me and potter. We're not so different." 

Hermione nodded, "How did you survive the Avada curse?" 

"Oh, I've been working on a counter curse for it," he said quickly. 

"Really?" Hermione sounded hopeful. 

"No, actually I… I'm… I'm related to Voldemort. In a distantly way, I'm also a heir of Salazar." Liam looked over at Hermione. His green eyes saddened her. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though for what she wasn't sure. 

"It's okay." Liam nodded. 

"Is that why the professors don't call you by your last name?" Hermione questioned. 

"No," Liam laughed. "I placed a fake name on the registration form. I'm a Macias. I requested that they don't call me by my last name." 

Hermione laughed, "I was expecting some mysterious answer." 

Liam smiled, "you know you aren't that bad." 

"Neither are you. Though a last month I thought you were the meanest person on this earth. You're actually quite entertaining." 

Liam nodded, "I guess this teaches us not to make judgments." 

Hermione turned to look at him, their eyes locking again. "Liam…" He leaned forward, about to kiss her on the lips when she turned her head sideways and he got nothing but air. 

"I'm sorry, but you see… I like someone else." 

"I know. You like Malfoy. I'm not stupid." 

Hermione smiled, "no, your not. Friends," she offered him her hand. 

Liam looked at it as if it would bite for a long time. Finally, he took her hand, "Friends." 

~ 

Graduation came and Draco had still not talked to Hermione. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do about it seeing as after Graduation that was it. We boarded the train and left. They were going into the real world. 

Hermione straightened her robes once again. Liam walked up beside her, his Slytherin patch standing out against his dark robes. "Hermione, you look fine." 

"I know. It's just that…" 

"He hasn't talked to you." 

"Yes," she replied as they began the music. Hermione watched the Ravenclaw's form a line and walk into the Great Hall and then the Hufflepuff. Soon, it was the Slytherins and Liam had to leave her. She didn't see Draco and she didn't have time to look. As soon as Slytherin left they began to round up Gryffindors. 

Tears slipped silently down Hermione's face. She didn't know if they were because she was leaving Hogwarts and her friends or if they were because she was leaving him. 

Hermione walked down the row, with all the Parents watching their kids, except hers. Hermione sighed as she was introduced. "Here's one of our brightest. Hermione Granger." Hermione walked forward, taking the piece of paper from Dumbledore. "I expect great things from you, Ms. Granger. Great things." He smiled. 

That was Hermione's image of Dumbledore for a long time, because after Graduation they herded them all onto the trains. They had the dinner before the whole 'handing out slips' so there was nothing to do, but watch Hogwarts disappear in the darkness. 

During the whole trip, she saw not one glimpse of either Draco or Liam. She felt the train screech to a halt and then every body began piling off. She inhaled her last breathe of Hogwarts train air and stepped off onto the pavement of the train station.

**_"As we walk down the isle at graduation I will be crying tears of joy, because we've finally made it...at last it's all over. The second ones will be of sadness, because I know each step we take will pull us farther apart."_**

******_ "We laughed when they told us it was over, and then we cried when they told us we had to leave."_**

**Note: **_Okay, there it is. I know it was probably a lot in that one little chapter. The wake up, fight, her and Liam and the GRADUATION. Real life is coming at last. Hogwarts is over. _

_Well, I ask kindly for 180… please… ;p _

_Thanks and have a good night, day and/or evening… _


	25. A child's Game

**Note: **_I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I have finals and major projects and everything and it's all jamming my schedule. Sorry. But, here it is. At last. It's not long and I apologize for that. I just haven't had the time to really sit down and type up something longer. I hope this can suffice for now. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. _

                                                   **_Chapter Twenty-five_**

**_                                                      A Child's Game   _**

**"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."**

**-James Baldwin**

Hermione discovered quickly that real life was not happy, happy, joy, joy. It was hell, to put it plainly. She had gotten a temporary job at a book store, which was just like her. Yet, she continued to search for a better paying one. 

She hadn't spoken to Draco or Liam or any of her friends for that matter. This lack of communication was beginning to get to her. 

The news had calmed down slightly on the Voldemort being caught issue, but God knows it still came up. _Everywhere._

Yet, what really hit the news was when he _escaped! The Dementor's kiss had not killed him, only weakened him to the point he was nearly magic less and was fading with each passing day. But, he still managed to get out. _

This caused Hermione to head into the stations. She wanted to talk to an Auror. She wanted to know what was going on. What was going to happen? And a million other questions that she didn't have an answer to. 

She was lead into an office, where she sat down in front of the desk and was told to wait until someone could help her. It was five minutes later, when the door opened and a man walked in. He placed his hat down on the corner of the desk and turned to look at her. His eyes widened with shock. "Hermione, what are you doing here." 

It was a sight for sore eyes. She scanned him over. He still had the same blonde hair and grey eyes. His figure was still lean, but muscular. He lowered himself into his chair and his face became emotionless and blank. "Ms. Granger," he pulled out a sheet of paper. "What is your business here?" 

"I see you didn't follow him. I'm sorry… for jumping to conclusions… I was just worried…. I didn't want to loose you." 

"That's in the past. I don't care anymore. I'm the job now. I have to focus on that. Why are you here?" 

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm here to find out about the Voldemort issue. I want to know when the public is going to be informed about what's going on." 

"Ms. Granger, where do you work?" 

"At Borkins," Hermione whispered. 

"That's a bookstore. Why would you care when the public will be informed about what's going on?" 

"Because I am the public."

"The public will be informed soon. I mean, we have to tell them what to do. Everyone already knows he's escaped. They just have to know what to do and what _we _plan to do. Don't worry about it, Hermione. You will know so enough." 

Hermione stood, nodded, "Thank you for your time. I really appreciate it." She turned, placing her hand on the doorknob. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry too." Draco told her.

Hermione turned around, a small smile forming. "I'll see you around." 

~ 

After that, she went to the café and picked up some coffee. She, then, headed for the bookstore, where she would end up working till night fall. Like always, because the boss had to go out with his girl friend. She would be stuck here, cleaning up and closing up. Alone…

They rarely had any nightly visitors, but tonight was unusual. The door swung open and a hunched over man walked in. He was donned in a long brown trench coat and a hat, both dripped with water from the rain. 

He walked towards the desk, slowly raising his head. He had an air of mystique around him. He carried the scent of the night and falling rain, with a hint of his cologne. He raised his hand and removed his hat, revealing strikingly pale blonde hair. I knew who it was in the instant, but I was still confused. 

His grey eyes bore into mine, almost silver. "I didn't know you stayed in this town." 

"I had no where else to go," Hermione shrugged. "I didn't know you had become an Auror." 

"Childhood can have an effect on what one does as an adult." 

"We weren't children," Hermione defended. 

"Oh, we were. We were young and foolish. It was a child's crush. A child's game. A bet between boys," Draco told her. "Yet, it grew. So, as an adult I would like to ask you to come with me to get a cup of coffee." 

Hermione had been near tears, despite her nature to never cry. When he said that she brightened and nodded, "Of course, let me get my coat." 

She walked behind the curtain and was gone momentarily, but returned quickly. Draco lead her to the door, opened it and she locked it up. 

She left the store half and hour early and half a cup of coffee cooling. 

~ 

Draco led her down the street, but instead of stopping to get coffee, he led her past the café. "Where are we going?" Hermione inquired. 

"You'll see," Draco whispered as they stepped onto the sidewalk. 

It led them through the park, which was beautiful at this time of night, especially with the light drizzle of rain. 

"So, Hermione, what are your plans for the future," Draco started up the small talk which was so unlike him. 

Hermione looked up at the sky, the tiny drops hitting her in the face. "Well, I suppose, I want to get a better job. Maybe settle down." She locked her eyes with his. "What about you? What do you plan to do?" 

"I don't know. I really don't have to do anything else, because of what my father left me. I suppose I am an Auror because of the adventure and suspense. I haven't really placed much thought into the future." 

Hermione sighed, "No family? No dogs or white picket fences in a nice neighborhood where the kids can run around in the front yard with out worry?" 

Draco laughed, "Is that how you imagine a family?" 

"No," she smiled and said nothing more on the subject. 

Draco glanced at Hermione. The rain soaked hair, the bright brown eyes. She looked just like the person he had fallen in love with so long ago. 

He walked up to her, placed his hand gently on her cheek and kissed her lips. 

The stars shone brightly in the night sky, like diamonds sprinkled on velvet.   
    
    **In the moonlight, when everything shadows you**
    
    **You'll feel as if you've known her all your life**
    
    **The world's oldest lesson in history **
    
    **~ Sting**

****

_Note: _**Well, here we are. Another end. So quickly. I told you it was short, but I've been busy. Sorry. **

**Um, well, not much to say. Reviews appreciate. Um, questions ask, I'll answer, just be sure to leave an e-mail address. **

**Also, want to be e-mailed when I update, tell me. **

**Um, that's all… **

**Have a good Morning/evening/night/ day! **


	26. Scent of Countryside

**Chapter twenty-six:**

**Scent of Countryside**

  
_ Life hasn't really begun until you find the one for which you would die. ~Sarah Halbrook_

"Everything happened pretty quickly after we got back together," Draco told his daughters. The night air was alive with noise. The oak trees all swayed in the wind as the crickets preformed their nightly choir. 

"We met up with Liam again," Hermione smiled. "He wasn't as bad as we got to know him. Just a lonely boy who didn't have any friends, naturally we befriended him. Or well, I did at first, but Draco also got to know him." 

"We became really good friends. He was our best man at the wedding." 

"What happen to him?" Haley questioned, leaning forward. 

"He settled down with a nice muggle he met in the Americas. She moved over here with him and they are also married and have kids." 

"Why don't we go visit them?" Chloe asked. 

"Because, you visited me last weekend," someone answered from behind them. 

Chloe and Haley wiped around, "Uncle Will!" They jumped up, hugging him. 

"You were the bully in mom and dad's story?" Haley inquired, looking up at him. 

"Yes, unfortunately. I did bully on your mom and dad." William smiled. "Of course, that was then. I dropped the childish nickname and go by William now, or Will." He stole the seat they had jumped out of.

"Hey! That was my seat," Chloe stamped her foot on the cement. 

"Go get another one," William pointed towards the house. "I'm sure you have plenty. Just don't chip a royal nail." He laughed to himself, looking at Draco and Hermione. "I can't believe you told them the story of your childhood. Such a dark past and I'm sure you made me seem like the bad guy in all of this, Draco." 

Draco laughed, "I told it how it was." 

"That was the only way to tell it," Hermione smiled. "With you being rude. After all, we needed our villain in the story or else it wouldn't have been very interesting, now would it?" 

"Well, there was always Jasper," William pointed out. 

"I know, but he seemed so innocent until the time when we found out." 

Chloe came out, carrying a chair. "Remember, way in the beginning of the story. You talked about a missing person… Christian, I think." 

All three adults looked down. Draco coughed and looked at his daughter, "Christian was found a week after Voldemort escaped. He was murdered." 

"Oh…I'm sorry," She whispered. 

"It's fine." Draco shrugged. "I think he preferred it that way. They had held him for at least four years doing nothing but underfeeding him and torturing him. Nobody could find out where he was hid. I was surprised he hadn't died sooner." 

Chloe lowered herself into the seat, silently. The whole group had fallen silent. The night air whisked past, ruffling hair. It carried the scent of country side and upcoming rain. A low hoot of an owl was heard in the distance.

Draco scooted backwards, his chair screeching on the pavement. He pulled out his wand, lighting the torches that had been set up around the patio. He turned around looking at the four silent figures. "We don't have to be so silent. It happened a while ago." 

Chloe nodded, "Next topic?" She sounded hopeful. Anyone could tell she didn't like the topic of death. 

Haley grinned at her sister and then looked at William, "Uncle Will, how come you never told us about the past?" 

"Well, part of it was because my story was no where near as entertaining as your mother and father's. Also, because I didn't want to make myself sound like a jerk or a mourning child, which your parents have probably succeeded in both." 

"Never," Hermione touched her chest. "Will, we would never do that to you." The corners of her mouth rose in a smile. 

"Sure, sure," William dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "So, girls, do you want to come over? Me, the wife and the boys plan on going out to eat tonight and they were wondering if you two could come."

Like Draco had mentioned earlier, the villain in his story had settled down and had kids of his one. Coincidentally, there were two of them, slightly older than Haley and Chloe and both were boys.

Haley looked over at Chloe, "Wanna go?" 

"Of course," She looked over at Draco. "Dad can we?"

"Sure, go ahead." 

Haley and Chloe jumped up, running for the stair. "I am going to wear your shirt this time, okay?" 

"No," Chloe stated. "You are not wearing my shirt. I am." 

"That is so not fair!"

"**_MOM!"_******

****

****

**               I think this is where the story ends… I love you… always… and goodbye.**

****

****

**_Note: _**_Well, there it is. The end… It's so sad to see the end. I spent awhile on this one. Well, you know, if you liked this story I do have some song fics for D/H. Sorry, self promotion. Lol… Just thought I would tell you. _

_This will be my last note on this story… *sniff* _

_School's out! It's summer! HAVE FUN! _

_Kick back and hang out by the pool! _

_Take of those shoes and slip on some sandals… _

_I'm hitting the beach! _


End file.
